The other Garwin
by deli41321
Summary: Reids halfsister Annabell comes back after 4 years to repair all of the damage that she's done. Reid/OC and Tyler/Annabell.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Ok so yes Reid has a sister and yes this has been done by other people but I promise that it is a little different from the rest of them. And if you don't like sister fics then please just don't read. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant boys or parts from the movie. Only new characters and most of the story line._

_Ch.1_

_Thoughts are in Italics._

It has been about two weeks since Caleb defeated Chase. Pogue has ascended and Reid will in about two weeks. Just when it seems like things are going to go back to normal someone from their past comes to the surface.

Annabell Garwin sat in her new dorm room wondering what was going to happen now. It had been almost 4 years since she has left Ipswich and she definetly didn't leave on good terms with her brother. She however was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Ok so I think this was the last bag." Lindsey Pratt said as she struggled to get it through the door.

"You know it would have been a lot easier if we had just orbed everything here." Annabell said smirking.

"Yes but we are supposed to be normal. And what if someone saw us?" Lindsey said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine whatever but I bet that the boys don't do anyting that they don't have to." She sighed.

"Speakin of these boys when do I get to meet these famous sons of Ipswich. And more importantly when do I get to hook up with that hot brother of yours."

"Linz that is disgusting I don't want to think about you and my brother in that way." Annabell said turning up her noise.

"Fine you don't have to think about it. But I can't gurantee you won't hear it." Lindsey said laughing at the look on her best friends face.

"That is wrong on so many levels Linz."

The two girls spent the rest of the day unpacking there things and putting them away. Lindsey was excited to finally meet the boys while Annabell was wondering how she would be received. She knew that she had really hurt them when she left to go and live with her mother but really she didn't have much of a choose.

"Ok so explain to me again how the whole 'brothers' sister thing works." Linz said sitting on her bed.

"Ok well Reid and I are only 2 months apart as you know. We have the same father but our mothers are different. Now as for the other boys they are the sons of the other members of the covenant. There were five families that founded the town and as the generations went on 4 of them stayed close friends. Now I as a daughter would not have gotten any powers but since my mom is part witch and part white lighter I actually have more power then they do. And unlike them I can use my powers as much as I want with no consequences. When they use it ages them. They get there first taste of power when they turn 13 and then they get the rest of it when they ascend at age 18. The power is addictive so if they use to much its gets hard not to all the time. And everytime they use it ages them until they die." She explained for the millionth time.

"You know no matter how many times I hear you tell it I just can't wrap my head around it." She said shaking her head.

"Why not you're a witch yourself."

"Yeah I know but I don't understand how it could age them."

"I don't think anyone really knows but that is why this spell is so important. It should bind the part of their power that ages them.Its the main reason I came back. I know that someone was using big time a couple of weeks ago."

"What how."

"Just because I didn't get their power doesn't mean that I'm not still connected to them. We can all feel when one of us uses."

"Alright whatever I thought my family was screwed up but yours is way worse then mine. So are you going to tell them the reason that you came back." Linz asked softly.

"No, not right away but I will when I know that they trust me again."

On the other side of town the guys were having yet another argument.

"You can't use like that in publice. I swear Reid sometime I think you want to die." Caleb shouted at him.

"And what if I do Danvers huh. Maybe I don't have anything that I care about." Reid said smirking at him.

"You really are an asshole you know that. Don't you get it if you die when you ascend the Garwin line ends with you."

"Whatever Caleb just get the hell off my back. Its not your life to worry about." Reid said pushing past him.

It was later in the night when the boys showed up at Nicky's. Sarah and Kate were already sitting at their usual table.

Caleb and Pogue went to go play fooseball while Tyler and Reid headed to the pool table.

After a couple of games Caleb went to sit with the girls and Pogue went to get some food. On the way back he decided to stop at the pool table and see how the other guys were doing.

"Blue Thong." He heard Tyler say as he slammed down some money.

"Pink Lace." Pogue said coming up behind him and slamming down his cash.

"White Cotton." Reid said joining in.

Reid was just about to use and blow her skirt up when the girl turned around and he got the shock of his life.

"No fuckin way." Reid said looking at the girl a few feet from him.

"Is that." Tyler said.

"It can't be." Pogue said.

"Annabell." Reid whispered.

Before anyone knew what was going on Sarah and Kate ran up to her and the girl that was standing next to her.

"Hey you guys decided to come." Sarah said giving them each a hug.

"And I see you both know how to dress." Kate said hugging them as well.

"Yeah well I figured that if I was going to meet up with you and some guys I should look nice. Any of them single." Annabell asked with a smirk.

Kate and Sarah laughed as they began to walk to the table. They were a couple of feet away when Annabell froze in her spot. There sitting at the table was Caleb Danvers.

"Annabell you coming." Linz asked.

"Caleb." She whispered.

She didn't know how but he seemed to hear her and immediately looked up. His eyes flashed black and she knew her job was going to be harder then she had thought.

"Come on girly." Kate said coming up to her.

"Umm your friends wouldn't happen to be Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler would they?" She asked trying not to hyperventilate.

"Umm yeah how did you know." Kate asked confused.

"Reid is my brother." She said looking at Kate with fear in her eyes.

Kate just stood there for a moment and then grabed her arm and led her to the table.

"Caleb I would introduce you to our knew friend but it seems you already know her." Kate said figuring that pleasantries weren't going to happen.

"Garwin." Caleb said with a steely glare.

"Danvers." She shot back at him.

Just when Sarah was getting ready to ask what was going on the rest of the boys came up.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face in here. And how the hell do you know Kate and Sarah." Pogue asked with an icy tone.

"I go to school here now and they are across the hall." Annabell said looking down.

"Wait your back." Tyler asked almost excited but then quickly covered it. "For how long."

"I'm back for good Ty." She said smiling at him softly.

"Bullshit." Reid said.

"Excuse me." Annabell glared at him.

"Ok hold up what the hell is going on here." Sarah asked.

"Ok I know the answer to this one." Linz said. "Annabell is Reid half sister. They have the same father but not the same mother. Her and Caleb were close, she was the only person to ever get him to just let lose. Pogue and Annabell were best friends. And Tyler and her were kind of dating." She said all in one breath.

"Did you even breath." Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

To that Lindsey just laughed.

"Ok now that we have all of that figured out I was hoping that I could talk to Reid." Annabell said looking up at her brother.

_Of course I want to talk to her. She's my sister and I haven't seen her in 4 years. _

"And why then hell should I give you any of my time. You didn't even take time to tell me that you were leaving." Reid said getting angry as he spoke to her.

"Look Reid I know that I left on bad terms but if you just talk to me I swear I will explain everything." Annabell pleaded with him.

"No. I can't talk to you right now. You can't just walk in here and think that everything is going to be ok. You left us all and I will never be able to forgive you for that." Reid said turning and walking out the back door.

"Wow your brother is even hotter when he's mad." Lindsey said smirking at the door.

The gang all laughed except for Annabell who shot her an 'its not a good time for that look.' "Shut up Linz." She said rolling her eyes as well.

"Hey don't be a bitch to her just because you were a low life trader who left us without a word." Pogue said getting in her face.

"Pogue come on do you honestly think that I would have left if I didn't have to. You guys have no idea what the hell I went through while I was gone." Annabell shot back at him.

"And how the hell could we of. Its not like you ever bothered to pick up the phone and call us. Hell you could have even visited its not like it would have been that hard for you." Caleb said starring at her with fire in his eyes.

"I couldn't leave Caleb and calling you guys would have just made it harder. I know that you all hate me ok I came back knowing that it would be hard I guess I just hoped that you would all at least listen."

"Oh you mean like you listened." Tyler said finally speaking up.

"What the hell are you talking about." Annabell asked him confused.

"I know that you had your cell phone which means that you must have listened to all of the messages that we sent you. I needed you Bell and you didn't even call me back." Tyler said slowly losing his composure.

Annabell had to stop the tears from crawling down her face. "I was in love with you Tyler I really was. But I just wasn't ready for something so serious I mean we were only 13, you were just starting to change and my emotions controlled everything. I had to get away and learn to control my emotions." She said looking him right in the eyes.

"Whatever Bell it doesn't really matter now anyways does it." He said turning and walking out the same door as Reid.

Annabell sat there for a few moments just starring at the door hoping that at least one of them would come back and forgive her however she was broken out of her thoughts once again that day.

"Anna we should prob get heading back its kinda late and we have a lot of stuff that we have to get tomorrow." Lindsey said knowing that her friend didn't want to be there anymore.

"Yeah ok." She said looking at the other people at the table.

"I'm really sorry that you had to be here for all of that. If I had known that they were your friends I wouldn't have come and risked ruining your night." She said hugging Kate and Sarah. "Caleb, Pogue I know that you guys hate me right now and I know that it is going to take a lot of time and energy but I will earn your trust back. I don't care what it takes I love all of you and I won't lose you again." She said with determination in her eyes.

"Ok so what the hell just happened here?" Sarah asked looking from Caleb to Pogue.

"We grew up with her and she left us without a word. No warning just up and left one day. Tyler called her everyday for a month and when she didn't call back he tried to kill himself. Luckily Reid found him and brought him to the hospital. That's why they're so close. Reid took it upon himself to watch Tyler all the time and it also kept his mind off of his sister." Caleb answered.

"Wow who knew you guys had more drama." Kate said under her breath.

"Oh babe this is just the begining. Reid is going to do everything he can to make her hate him. Because that way its easier for him to keep his distance." Pogue said and Sarah shot him a confused look.

"Bell was the only person that Reid every really trusted. They would do everything together and he was just well a totally different person with her. Once she left he changed even more and well he didn't trust anyone." Pogue answered her unasked question.

"I really don't think I like this girl anymore." Sarah said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't shun her. Just because we have issues with her doesn't mean that you two have to. And as mad as I am I know that she must have had a good reason I just wish that she had at least called us and let us know that she was ok." Caleb said looking down.

The four of them stayed there for a little while longer and then left not really in the mood to party anymore.

Every single person that night left wondering what the future was going to hold.

ok so please review and let me know what you think. I already have 18 chapters done but I can always go back and change some things.

Delia


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still only own that which is not in the movie.

Ch.2

After Reid had walked out of Nicky's he had no idea where he was going to go. He didn't have a car of his own and for once he decided against taking Tylers. So he decided to sit out on the back steps and try to compose himself he could feel the need to use but with his ascension so close he knew that he really did have to be careful. Why now though out of all the times for his sister to pop back into their lifes it had to be when he was at his weakest. Part of him was happy that she was home. He had missed her so much but at the same time he didn't want her to get to know him. Not this knew him. Honestly Reid didn't even recognize himself sometimes, one thing was for sure Bella was not going to be very proud of the person that he had become.

Wait why the hell should he care. She's the one that left and didn't even bother to call. She was the reason that he had changed, she was the reason that he couldn't trust anyone long enough to have an actual relationship. And it was her fault that he was left with his fucked up mother all alone.

Reid continued to sit their and stew until he heard the back door open and out walked Tyler. Seeing Reid sitting on the steps he decided to sit down next to him.

The two sat in silence for awhile until Tyler spoke up.

"She looks really different." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but her eyes give her away." Reid said not looking up at his friend.

"Do you think she's really back for good." Tyler asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"I don't know baby boy I really don't know. All I know is that I want nothing to do with her. She messed up all of our lifes and there is no way that I am ever letting her back in to hurt us all again." Reid said balling his hands into fists.

"Reid as much as we are all upset with her I think that we should listen to what she has to say. She's our 'sister' and I'm sure that she has a good reason for it." Tyler said cautiously.

"No Tyler she is my sister and there is nothing that could be 'good' enough for her not to have told us." Reid said standing up and punching the wall.

Tyler stood up trying to get control of his friend but instead all he got was a black eye. Just when he was about ready to call for Caleb the door opened and out walked Annabell and her friend Lindsey.

Annabell immediately ran towards her brother grabbing onto his hands before he could put them into the wall again. "Stop" Was all that she had to say and Reid turned around so fast she almost fell on her ass.

"Why, why do you all of a sudden care huh Bella. You didn't care the past 4 years when I needed you so why in the hell would you care now." Reid said eyes black as night.

Annabell didn't say anything at first she just took his hands in hers again and healed them.

"I never stopped caring Reid and you can do and say whatever you want but that will never change." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes.

The pain and sadness that she saw in them made her want to throw up and it was even worse knowing that she had put most of that there.

"Reid will you please just let me talk to you." Annabell pleaded her eyes tearing up.

Reid knew that he should say no. That he should stand his ground but he never could bare to see his little sister cry.

"Ok." He said so low she almost didn't hear him.

"Hey Tyler do you think that you could bring Lindsey back Reid and I have some catching up to do." Annabell pleaded stepping forward to heal his eye.

Tyler looked over at Lindsey and just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure but tomorrow you have a lot of talking to do with me as well got it." He said harsher then he had meant to.

"You got it Ty." She said smiling widely at him.

Tyler just turned quickly so that she wouldn't see him blush.

Once Tyler and Lindsey had gotten into the Hummer Annabell turned back towards Reid.

"Come on lets get out of here and find somewhere a little more peaceful to talk." Annabell said motioning towards her car.

"Fine but only if I get to drive." Reid said with a smirk.

"What no way. No one drives my baby but me." Annabell said defiantly.

"Fine then I guess that we can just talk some other time." Reid said knowing that he had gotten her there.

"Fine but I swear big brother if you get so much as a scratch on her that will be the end of the Garwin line." She said tossing him her keys.

The car ride there was silent and for a bit the two of them were almost able to forget about the conversation they were about to have. Almost that is.

When they got to Putnam barn Annabell looked at Reid in shock.

"What the hell happened here." She asked looking around at all the debree.

"Long story one that you are not going to hear about tonight." Reid said letting his anger already get to him. _You would have known if you had been here like the rest of us._

"Ok fair enough." Annabell said seeing the fire in his eyes.

Annabell was taken aback by his actions this was definetly not the boy that she had grown up with. She didn't know what had happened but Reid was not the same brother that she remembered him being. Actually she couldn't think of a time that he had ever yelled at her.

"So are you just going to stand there or was there something that you wanted to talk about." Reid almost shouted at her.

"I… I don't know Reid ok I just didn't want it to be like this. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to think that I just up and left you and that I wanted nothing to do with you guys because that was not it at all. After dad died your mom didn't want me and my mom was willing to take me in and train me. I needed to learn how to use my powers Reid no one else could have helped me because no one else but her knew what they were. Did you know that I can blow things up Reid. That's right all I have to do is move my hand and I can blow things up. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had just gotten mad one day and blown something up." Annabell said trying to make him understand.

"That still doesn't explain why you never called or visited Bella. So unless you tell me that you were in the land of no phone your screwed. And even then you could have orbed here to see us." Reid said knowing that he had her there.

"No I couldn't. Don't you see I couldn't have any contact with you guys. I needed to learn to have complete control over my emotions or else my powers would have been extremely dangerous. The only reason that I am even back now is because I have finally learned how to disconnect my power from my emotions. If I hadn't of learned I would have never come back."

"What how the fuck can you stand here and tell my that you didn't want to leave but that you also would have never come back. You are such a fuckin hypocrite. I don't even know why I decided to come out here with you and waste my time. This was a big mistake." Reid said getting ready to walk away.

"Don't you dare Reid. Don't you dare I wouldn't have come back because I never would have risked hurting one of you. You have no idea how powerful I am. I have powers that you boys will never even come close to having. So yes I'm sorry that I left and that I didn't say goodbye but we both know that you would have convinced me to stay and I couldn't risk that. I however am not sorry for learning to control myself so that I would never hurt you."

"Don't you get it Bella you already did." Reid said feeling his emotions come to the surface. He tried to push them back but it was no use this had been building up for too long. "You left me ok. You left me in that house. With her. You knew what she was like and you just left me."

Annabell's eyes widened in shock she had never thought about that. She had never thought about the fact that Reid would have to deal with his mother alone all the time.

"Reid I didn't think. I never thought that it was that bad for you." Annabell said lamely.

"Not that bad. Bella do you know what its like to have your mother look at you with total disgust. To have her tell you that she wishes you would just become addicted and die so that she didn't have to deal with you." Reid said trying to hold in his tears but failing as one rolled down his face. "Do you know how many nights I thought about it. How many times I thought about how easy it would be to give in to the power." Reid said sinking down to sit on the ground with his knees to his chest.

Before Annabell even knew what she was doing she had her brother wrapped in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Reid. I'm so sorry. I don't know why she's that way." She said trying to calm down her brother. In all their years she had never seen him cry not even when he broke his arm in 3 places had he shed a tear.

"Why do people always leave me. First dad then you and mom might as well be gone. Am I really that impossible to love. Do I really drive everyone away." Reid said beginning to cry harder.

Annabell just wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Reid you did not drive me away. I don't know why dad chose to be an addict or why your mom is a bitch. But I love you, you're my brother and there is nothing that you can do to push me away or make me hate you." She said rubbing small circles on his back.

Reid thought about making some comment about how she had already left but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. The only thing that haunted him was whether or not she was back for good. He didn't know if he could handle letting her in just to have her leave him all over again.

"Are you actually home for good." Reid whispered looking up at her.

Annabell cringed at the question and the look on his face. Her brother looked like someone had beaten the life out of him. Sure there were no bruises but his eyes were full of nothing be defeat. She had never seen anything like this from him and honestly it was starting to scare her. Maybe she shouldn't have come back it was obvious that she had hurt him a lot by leaving and now she had to come back and turn his life upside down. It was too late now though she had come home so all that she could do now was assure him that she was not going anywhere.

"I promise you Reid I am not going anywhere. I am home for good and I am going to do all that I can to make things right with you guys. Especially you." She said looking him dead in the eye the whole time.

Annabell could see the smile start to form at the corners of his mouth and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Ok enough of this mushy shit lets go back we have classes tomorrow." Reid said putting his macho wall back up.

"Whatever you say big brother whatever you say." Annabell grinned walking behind him to her car.

Let me know what you think : )

Delia


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still only own the things and characters that I make up.

Ch.3

Meanwhile Tyler and Lindsey were having a much more interesting conversation on the way back to the dorms.

"So… you and Anna huh? Lindsey said raising her eyebrow.

Tyler blushed a little and tightened his hold on the wheel. "That was a long time ago. And we are def not the same kids anymore." He said almost sadly.

"I know that this might not be my place. But Anna is really great and once you know her reasons you'll understand why she did it. But she never stopped loving you guys, heck I almost killed her a couple of times just so that I wouldn't have to hear about you four. Especially you. Actually I kinda feel like I've known you my whole life." Lindsey said laughing.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh as well he could definitely tell that she was going to get along with all of them.

"So seems like you have a little thing for Reid huh." Tyler said nudging her with his elbow.

"A little thing. Are you kidding me I was about ready to take him right on the table at Nicky's." Lindsey said not the least bit embarrassed.

Tyler couldn't help but blush at her bluntness. "But you don't even know him." He said confused.

"Oh I know plenty about him. Annabell has told me all I need to know and that boy is def fuckable. Heck I'd do you too if my girl wasn't so damn in love with you." Lindsey said winking at him.

Tyler once again blushed. He really wished that he wasn't so easy to get going.

"Wow you and Reid are going to get along great." Tyler said laughing.

"Oh really and how is that." Lindsey asked wondering if this kid would say what she thought he might.

"You're both whores." Tyler said smirking at her.

"Oh my god I can't believe that you just said that." Lindsey said laughing. "I really didn't think you would have the balls to come right out and say it." She said trying to catch her breath.

"So does she really still love me?" Tyler asked turning serious.

"Wow mood kill." Lindsey said sitting back in her seat. "Yeah she does. She would cry herself to sleep some nights. She did date this one guy back not to long ago but she broke up with him because …..well because he wasn't you. And I never understood it. I mean you two were only 13 how could it have been so strong?"

"Wait she didn't tell you." Tyler asked shocked.

"Tell me what." Lindsey asked confused.

"Its not just love that binds us it's the prophecy. Its said that a women of the Garwin line with powers unmatched by any normal warlock will fall in love with and give birth to the first unrestricted power holder of the Simms line." Tyler said like it was completely normal.

"Wow ya'll just keep getting more and more screwed up." Lindsey said blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"So you obviously know all about us. But what about you? Are you a power holder or were you two just friends back where ever the hell she was." Tyler said getting a little agitated.

"I am a power holder as you call it. I am only the third in my family so our powers are not as well known and controllable as yours. Anna's mom was my teacher so when she came to live with her we became fast friends." Lindsey said looking to see the relief on Tylers face that she wasn't another mortal that they would be putting in danger.

The two rode the rest of the way in mere silence until he had parked the hummer.

"Alright well do you know how to get to your room?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah but aren't you coming in?" Lindsey asked confused.

"No I have to go meet with Pogue and Caleb to see what we are going to do about all this." Tyler said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Oh ok well I'll see you tomorrow then." Lindsey said getting out and waving goodbye to him.

By the time that Tyler got to the Danvers mansion everyone was already there except for Reid.

"Ok so what is so important that we had to do this tonight?" Tyler asked getting tired of the endless meetings and drama that seemed to surround them.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about Annabell." Caleb said simply while Pogue nodded.

"What do you mean what we are going to do with her. You make it sound like your going to kill her and then bury her in the backyard." Tyler said letting his anger get the best of him.

"You know that's not what we mean. But I don't think that we should get close to her. I mean everything just happened with Chase and we should just keep our distance from her and her friend for awhile." Caleb said in his I am your mighty leader do as I say voice.

"Screw you Danvers. You are not going to tell me who I can and can not talk to. This is Annabell you're talking about and her friend has a name it's Lindsey. And we already know that they had nothing to do with what Chase did. So unless you have a better reason then this meeting is over." Tyler said trying to stop his eyes from turning black.

Kate and Sarah stood in silence they had never seen Tyler like this before. He was always so quite content to just follow in whatever the other guys were doing. Neither could deny it this new side of Tyler was kind of hot.

"See Tyler this is the problem. She is back for a couple of hours and she already has you all worked up. You can't let your emotions get the better of you like that." Pogue said stepping forward.

"Oh you mean kind of like you did when Kate was in danger. Or is that just completely different because it was your girl and not mine?" Tyler said taking a step forward as well.

"Your right it was stupid and look how it ended. And last I checked she wasn't your girl. Who knows baby boy she might have a boyfriend back at her other home." Pogue said seeing how far he could push Tyler.

And for the first time that any of them could remember Tyler used on one of them.

Tyler sent Pogue smashing into the wall. "Don't you dare talk about her like she is some kind of a whore. And I know that she wasn't with anyone else because I talked to Lindsey. Anyway you know the prophecy we are meant to be together whether you like it or not so I suggest that you get over it." Tyler said letting go of his hold on Pogue and marching up the stairs.

"Ok what the hell just happened here?" Sarah asked.

"I think Tyler just grew some real balls." Kate said laughing at Pogue as he tried to get up.

"Well he sure picked one hell of a time." Caleb said running his hands over his face.

"Yeah tell me about it." Pogue said leaning some to crack his back and shoulders.

Reid and Annabell had left the clearing and were on their way back to the school when they felt the use of power. And not just any power it was unascended power.

"Why the hell would Tyler be using." Annabell asked looking over at her brother.

"I have no idea but we better get to the mansion fast." Reid said speeding his way through the back roads.

When they got there they both raced down to the basement.

"Is everyone ok?" Annabell asked trying to catch her breath.

"Where is Tyler did something happen." Reid asked looking at all of their shocked faces.

Then all at once the four of them broke out in laughter. Both Reid and Annabell looked at each other utterly confused.

"Ok I don't see how this is funny." Reid said getting angry.

"Oh you would have thought it was hilarious if you were here." Caleb said holding his side.

"Wait a minute Tyler used and your laughing. Aren't you a total stick up the ass when it comes to that?" Annabell asked looking right at Caleb.

"First of all you don't know me anymore so don't pretend that you do and second of all it was funny because Tyler used on Pogue."

"Wait he used on you and your laughing." Reid asked Pogue confused to which Pogue just laughed harder. "But I use on you and I get thrown through a stack of liquor bottles." Reid said pointing at Caleb.

"Reid it was funny because it's Tyler. You should have seen the way that he was defending your honor Annabell. It was cute and hot all at the same time." Sarah said.

"Yeah I have never seen Tyler get mad and stick up for himself or someone else like that. He even yelled at Caleb and normally he is practically pissing himself if Caleb looks at him wrong." Kate said trying not to laugh.

Reid and Annabell both looked at each other before they two started to chuckle a bit.

"So everyone is ok then." Annabell asked.

The other just nodded. "Great so then Reid just almost wrecked my baby for nothing." Annabell said glaring at him.

"What you're the one that first felt it." Reid said getting defensive.

"And you're the one that told me Tyler never uses. So naturally I was worried about him. I mean after all he is the person that I am supposed to be with." Annabell said getting defensive right back.

"Oh yes of course the prophecy however could I forget." Reid said sarcastically.

"Ok hold up what the hell is with this prophecy Tyler was talking about it earlier." Sarah asked.

"Oh well you see baby sister here and baby boy are meant to be together and have a very powerful un-ageing baby." Reid said shooting daggers at his sister.

"What its not my fault that dad decided to have an affair and get my mom knocked up." She said pushing the right buttons.

"No but it is your fault that you're a stupid whore just like your mom." Reid said knowing that would hurt her. He didn't know why he wanted to hurt her after they had just kind of talked things out but it felt good for some reason.

Then without warning Reid was in the air and being pinned to the wall.

"Don't you ever talk like that you fucking bastard. You got it. You can say whatever the hell you want about me that's fine but don't talk about my mother that way. If it wasn't for her I would have never learned how to control my powers and you would probably be a pile of ash on the floor right now." She said through gritted teeth.

Reids eyes turned black as he tried to push her away from him.

"Don't even try it Reid. I'm stronger then you and your just going to get yourself addicted you idiot."

"Why do you care? If I get addicted and die it also says that as the second Garwin you would receive my powers. And we all know you've just been waiting for that" Reid spat at her.

With that Annabell let him down and lowered her head. All anger gone.

"Oh yes Reid because I want your powers so bad. You really think that I would want you to die just so that I could have more power. Well then I guess that you really don't know me at all." Annabell started to walk up the stairs and then realized that she didn't have her keys.

Without even looking at Reid she said "Keys." And they floated out of his pocket and into her hands. With that she was peeling out of the driveway.

The other four just stood their really not sure what to say. None of them were exactly sure what they had just witnessed. At first it had seemed like sibling jabs but it had quickly turned into something so much more.

"You really shouldn't try using on her with your ascension so close." Caleb said quietly.

"I know ok. I know." Reid said turning to walk up the stairs. "Do you think I can get a ride back with one of you?" He asked not looking at anyone.

"Yeah sure we were just getting ready to leave anyways." Sarah said nudging Kate to get her to move.

With that the two girls kissed their boyfriends and were up the stairs after the blonde.

"Will we ever get a moment of peace?" Caleb asked rubbing his face with his hands once again.

"Probably not." Pogue said smirking at his frustrated friend.

Please review : )

Delia


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still only own the wacked out crap that my mind thinks up.

Ch.4

The next morning almost everyone woke up in a bad mood. That is everyone but Kate, Sarah, and Lindsey.

"Come on Anna you have to get up we have class in like 20 min." Lindsey said throwing her shoe at her.

"Oww you bitch what the hell was that for." Annabell asked angrily.

"Get your ass out of bed before we're late." Lindsey glared at her.

"Fine but it doesn't even take that long." Annabell said waving her hand over her body to change her entire outfit and apply makeup. "See all ready." She said laying back down on her bed.

"Yeah well its not that easy for all of us. Shit I'm not going to have time to do my hair. Anna will you help me please." Lindsey said pouting at her.

"Only if you apologize for throwing your shoe at me." She said teasingly.

"Fine. I'm sorry that I woke your lazy ass up by throwing a shoe at you." Lindsey smirked.

"I'll take it." Annabell said waving her hand to fix her friends hair.

"Thank you." Lindsey said getting her bag. "Come on its time for us to go to first class.

"Argh. How can you be so happy about that?" Annabell grumbled getting her bag and walking out the door.

"Umm hello hot new boys." Lindsey said smirking.

When the got to their first class both girls were relieved to see that Kate and Sarah were there however Annabells smile quickly faded when she noticed who else was there as well.

"Ahh. You two must be our new students." The teacher said motioning for them to come and stand by him.

"Yes we are." Lindsey said responding for both of them.

"Well why don't you both take turns telling us a little about yourselves." The teacher said to the two girls.

"Ok well my name is Lindsey Pratt and I just moved here from California. I like to surf and lay out on the beach. I hate school and I don't plan on coming to half the classes." Lindsey said smirking at her teacher who just rolled his eyes at what he had gotten himself into.

"Alright my name is Annabell Garwin. Yes I am Reids sister. And I just moved back home from California as well. I am nothing like my brother and will probably get along with you great if you dislike him." She said flashing a smile at her brother.

"Ok well thank you ladies that was rather interesting." The teacher said wondering what the world had come to that he had two Garwins.

The two looked around the room and only saw two seats open one was next to Reid so Lindsey took that while Annabell took the seat next to a boy she sort of recognized from when she was younger.

"Annabell Garwin you sure have changed." The boy said looking her up and down.

"And you are." She said looking at him disgusted.

"Aaron Abbott." He said winking at her.

"Oh my god I remember you. You were the kid that had the headset and really bad acne." Annabell said giggling to herself.

"Yeah well as you can see I've changed a lot." Aaron said rolling his eyes.

"That you have." She said smirking at him.

Lindsey who was sitting next to Reid could feel the tension rolling of his body.

"You alright." She whispered.

"Just dandy why." Reid forced out.

"Nothing you just seem a little tense." She hinted back.

"Well I'm not so how about you mid your own damn business." He seethed.

"I could. Or I can think of a couple of ways to help you relieve that tension." She said putting her hand on the top of his thigh.

Normally Reid would have been all over her in a second. She was definitely his type. Blonde hair, Green eyes, and a killer body. However he couldn't seem to focus on anything other then his sister laughing and smiling with Aaron Abbot.

"Not now but I will be taking you up on that some other time." Reid said smirking at her.

"Oh I certainly hope you do." Lindsey said turning to give the professor her attention.

Annabell was laughing with Aaron when she felt eyes burning into the back of her head. She knew that it was Reid and from his reaction was guessing that he really didn't get along with Aaron all that well.

"So Annabell some of the guys and I are going to Nicky's tonight do you want to join us." Aaron asked after class was over.

"Sure its not like I have anything else to do." She said playing it off.

"Wow you really know how to hurt a guys ego."

"Oh I somehow doubt you have a low self esteem. You can pick me up around 9 I have some other things that I need to take care of before I can go."

"Wait what dorm is yours." Aaron asked with a smirk.

Annabell wasn't quite sure why but that smirk kind of creeped her out.

"You think I'm just going to give some boy my dorm number." Annabell laughed. "I'll meet you out front by the clock tower." She said giving a small wave goodbye.

Turned out this is how her classes went.

History: Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, Lindsey, Sarah, Kate, Aaron.

Literature: Tyler, Pogue, Lindsey, Kate.

Calculus: Reid, Caleb, Lindsey, Sarah.

Lunch: Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, Lindsey, Sarah, Kate, Aaron.

Gym: Reid, Caleb, Lindsey, Kate.

Psychology: Pogue, Lindsey, Aaron.

Music: Lindsey.

When classes were finally over with Annabell collapsed onto her bed.

"I am so glad that we have all of the same classes." Lindsey said dropping onto her bed as well.

"I know I would have died otherwise. I mean the guys all just glared at me the whole time." Annabell said propping herself up on her hand.

"Yeah, don't you still have to talk to Tyler tonight?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh shit I almost forgot. I better do that now. I have a date at 9." Annabell said changing from her uniform into her normal attire. This consisted of a pair of low-rise jeans, a black tank with a gray zip up over it, and her black fingerless gloves.

"How weird is it that you and Reid both wear fingerless gloves." Lindsey said watching her friend get dressed.

"Reid wears fingerless gloves." Annabell asked confused. "He wasn't wearing them last night."

"He was wearing them today in class." Lindsey said waving her friend off.

"Well that's weird. He used to pick on me all the time when we were younger for wearing them."

"Maybe it was his sentimental way of always having you around." Lindsey said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah maybe. Or maybe you're just mental." Annabell said laughing at her friend.

She quickly put on her grey and pink converse and was out the door. She couldn't remember which dorm was Tylers so she first stopped by and asked Kate and Sarah.

When she got to the dorm room she knocked and took a step back hoping that it would be Tyler who answered. Unfortunately for her the gods were not on her side today.

"What do you want Bella." Reid asked.

"I was actually looking for Tyler I was supposed to talk to him about everything today." Annabell said looking down at her shoes.

"I see you still wear those things." Reid said pointing to her gloves.

"Yeah I still wear them. And I hear that you started." Annabell said smirking at him.

"I get cold palms." Reid said shrugging it off.

Annabell couldn't help but laugh at his answer. "So is Tyler here." She asked.

"Nope he went to take a shower but he should be back any minute." Reid said opening the door for her to come in.

Reid layed down on his bed while Annabell made herself comfortable on Tylers.

The two layed their in silence until the door opened and a towel clad Tyler came into the room. He however froze as soon as he saw Annabell lying on his bed.

"Put some clothes on would you baby boy my sister doesn't need to see your cock." Reid said smirking at him.

Tyler just turned a deep shade of red, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the small bathroom to change.

Once he was out of sight Annabell and Reid burst out laughing. "Oh my god that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life." Annabell said trying to breath.

"Did you see the look on his face Bella? That was priceless." Reid said rolling over with laughter.

After they had stopped laughing Annabell couldn't help but let her mind wonder. Tyler was definitely not a 13 year old boy anymore. He was definitely a swimmer and had the body to prove it. However she quickly brought herself back to reality before she started to have a sex fantasy with her brother right in the room.

A couple of minutes later Tyler came out fully clothed and a little less red in the face.

"So what are you doing here?" Tyler asked Annabell as he sat down on his bed to put on some shoes.

"Well you had said last night that you wanted to talk to me so I figured we should just get it done with." Annabell said sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed.

"Oh well I had figured that we could talk over dinner or something later tonight you know." Tyler said smiling at her.

Annabell immediately felt terrible. She had a date with Aaron and she couldn't just stand him up but this was Tyler that she was talking about.

"Ty I'm sorry but I can't. I kind of umm already have plans." Annabell said looking down at her gloved hands.

"Oh well that's ok we can just go out some other time and talk now." Tyler said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Why don't you tell him who you have plans with Bella." Reid said smirking at her.

"Oh like you know who I have plans with." Annabell said shooting a glare at him.

"I do and if I was you I would stay away from Aaron Abbot little sister he is bad news." Reid said glaring at her.

"Wait your going out with Aaron Abbot." Tyler asked looking like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Well yeah he asked me if I wanted to go to Nicky's with him and some of his friends. And I didn't realize that we had plans for later." She said trying to reason with them both at the same time.

"You know that he just wants you to piss me off right." Reid said getting off of his bed and walking closer to her.

"Oh really and what makes you think that he doesn't actually like me huh. Why does everything have to be about you?" She said stepping up to him as well.

"Because I heard him talking to his buddies about how he couldn't wait to finally stick it to me but fucking you and then leaving you." Reid practically yelled at her.

"No I don't believe you. You're just pissed off because you for some reason don't like him." Annabell said shaking her head at him.

"Annabell he's not a good guy." Tyler said stepping up close to her from behind.

"Oh really and what is your reasoning behind hating him." Annabell asked turning her glare to Tyler even though she knew he didn't deserve it.

"He's a player Bell he screws girls and then just leaves them like yesterdays dirty laundry." Tyler said trying to stay calm. He knew that if he got angry she would just get defensive back and not listen.

"Oh so Aaron is a bad guy because he does that. But Reid is still your friend even though I hear that he does the same thing." Annabell asked arching her eyebrow.

"Its different." Reid said trying to defend himself.

"Oh really and how so Reid. How are you and Aaron really so different." Annabell asked him.

"Well for one I don't drug the girls I have sex with. And two I would never hit one either." Reid said getting right in her face.

"Reid man we don't know if that's actually true. Those are just some stories that we've heard." Tyler said trying to stop the fight that he could see brewing.

"See Reid. Tyler doesn't think it's true. And honestly right now I trust him a hell of a lot more then I trust you." With that Annabell turned around. "I'm sorry Tyler I know that we were supposed to talk but I can't right now."

"Its ok. Umm some other time I guess." He said trying to hide his sadness.

"Yeah some other time." Annabell said turning and walking out of the room.

"I'm going to fuckin kill you baby boy." Reid said grabbing Tyler by his collar.

"Why what the hell did I do." Tyler asked shoving Reid back off of him.

"I can't believe that you are just going to let her go out with Aaron like that." Reid said putting his hands up in the air.

Tyler just started laughing which caused Reid to glare even more wondering what the hell was so funny. "Reid you forget who your sister is. I can't wait to see Aaron tomorrow after she kicks the shit out of him." Tyler said laughing.

At that Reid couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. It was true even when they were younger Annabell had always been able to hold her own. And if she had to use her powers she could there was no physical change when she did so there would be no way to prove that it had been her. With this new revelation the two boys layed down and watched some TV.

It was almost 9 and Annabell was trying to figure out what to wear. She did not want to dress too slutty because she had no intention of giving Aaron anything so it would be teasing of her to lead him on in such a way. After contemplating for a good 20 minutes she decided on her favorite dark wash jeans with her red and black cami and of course she never left the house without her grey and pink converse. For her makeup she did it light and subtle. Just some pale grey eye shadow, a little eyeliner, mascara to accent her dark brown eyes, and clear lip gloss to give her full lips a little shine. Nothing to over the top and sexy. For her hair she decide to just leave it down in its naturally honey colored straight layers.

When she was finally ready she grabbed her leather jacket and went to go wait by the clock tower. She didn't have to wait for very long before Aaron pulled up in his silver truck. She quickly swung up into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Glad you didn't decide to stand me up." Aaron said smiling at her in his creepy way.

"And why would I do such a thing." Annabell asked teasingly.

"Well your brother and his friends kind of hate me so I just figured that you would to." Aaron said trying to lay on the misunderstood crap.

"Innocent until proven guilty in my book." Annabell said smiling at him.

She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the warnings from Reid and Tyler but she was definitely not getting good vibes from Aaron. She could tell that he was trying to play her and it was actually kind of amusing. But she figured if she was already with him she might as well grin and bare it.

Please review and let me know what you guys think.

Delia


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still only own he randome crap that my mind comes up with : )

Ch.5

When they got to Nicky's Annabell saw that the Sons were there as well.

_Oh this should just be great. It's not like Reid already hates Aaron lets just add to it. And now then Aaron is really going to be all grabby trying to piss of Reid. And I really don't want Tyler to see that. Why did I decide to go on this date again? Oh that's right because I'm an idiot. _

"Hey babe can I get you a drink?" Aaron asked her as they walked over to a table.

"No I'm fine thanks." After what Reid had said about Aaron drugging girls there was no way that she was taking a drink from him.

When Aaron came back the two of them started talking. Well more like he was talking about how great he was while she pretended to listen. However she was watching Tyler out of the corner of her eye. He was having fun playing pool with Reid but whenever he looked over towards her and Aaron she could see him scowl for a moment.

"You keep looking over at the pool table. You want to play a game." Aaron asked taking her hand in his.

"I really don't think that's a very good idea." Annabell said trying to avoid the confrontation that it would cause.

"Oh come on it will be fun plus I thought you wanted to piss your brother off." Aaron smirked.

"Oh I do but I don't want him to get sent to jail for killing your." Annabell said once again trying to stop their path.

"Trust me I can take care of myself." Aaron said once again giving her his shit faced smirk.

"We'll see." Annabell said under her breath as he dragged her over to the table.

When they got to the table she looked up to see both Reid and Tyler standing there looking about ready beat the shit out of Aaron. When Tyler glanced at her she just mouthed a sorry to which he nodded.

"What the hell do you want Abbott?" Reid asked trying to keep his composure. If he got into another fight there was a good chance Nicky wouldn't let him back again.

"Your sister and I were hoping to get in on a game." Aaron said winking at Reid.

Annabell saw Reids knuckles turn white around the pool stick.

"It's not a big deal Reid if you and Tyler are playing we can just come back later." Annabell said trying to pull Aaron away.

"Annabell we don't have to leave. Why don't you and I play a game against Reid and Tyler?" Aaron said trying to charm her.

At first Annabell was going to decline but then she got a wonderful idea. "Ok sounds good to me." Annabell said racking up the balls.

Tyler and Reid both just stood there wondering what the hell was going on. Both were a little nervous because they knew that Annabell had always been good at the game.

"How much money are we betting on this one?" Tyler asked Aaron as the boy looked through his money.

"Oh Aaron you really shouldn't place a bet I am so bad at pool. Unfortunately Reid inherited that gene." Annabell said smiling sweetly at him.

Reid and Tyler were both now even more confused. What the hell was she talking about she was awesome at pool.

"Its ok babe. I got us both covered." Aaron said with a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"Hey you two done flirting or should Ty and I just play this game by ourselves." Reid asked getting angry.

"No we're ready. How about $50 for this game." Aaron said laying down his money.

"Fine." Tyler said smacking down another $50.

After the balls had been re-racked by Tyler, Reid gave Aaron the first shot.

Annabell had to admit she was slightly impressed she had almost expected Aaron to not know how to play at all. When it was time for her to go she held the stick awkwardly and scratched the felt on the table attempting to shoot.

"Umm" Annabell said looking at Aaron with puppy dog eyes. "I told you I couldn't play."

Aaron had at first looked angry but quickly thought of a way to piss of Reid more.

"Its ok babe don't worry about it." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Which made Annabell want to gage and Tyler see red.

By the time that it was Annabells turn again the game was almost over the boys really were all pretty good but Reid and Tyler definitely had Aaron beat.

Annabell went to lean over the table to get a better shot when she felt a body push up close to hers. She knew that it was Aaron and instantly knew what was going on. He was going to try to 'show' her how to shoot in order to piss of Reid and Tyler even more.

When Aaron grabbed onto her hand to help her steady the stick she 'accidentally' drew back to far and hit him hard in the stomach. Aaron doubled over in pain and Annabell was immediately at his side.

"Oh my gosh Aaron I am so sorry. Are you ok. I knew that pool was a bad idea." She said playing it up to perfection.

Reid and Tyler were both trying their best not to laugh but were failing miserable.

Annabell took her shot and this time made sure to at least hit the cue ball although it did her little good.

In the next two shots Reid had won the game and Aaron was pissed.

"You cheated. I don't know how but you did. There is no way that I am paying you." Aaron said getting in Reids face.

"Look I beat you fair and square so you better pay up." Reid said stepping back a bit not actually wanting to get into a fight for once.

Annabell knew that he brother had played fair and was kind of pissed off that Aaron would accuse him otherwise.

"Aaron calm down Reid and Tyler won so just give them their money." Annabell said taking his arm.

"No I don't know how but they cheated. I am better then them I know it." Aaron said turning red with anger.

"I have a little wager for you." Annabell said stepping back from him clearly angry at his ignorance.

"And what is that." Aaron asked suddenly confused.

"You play me in a game and if you win then you don't have to pay but if I win then you have to pay double." Annabell said smiling to herself.

"What Annabell no way you can't play to save your life and I really need the money." Reid said knowing what was going on. They had done this when they were younger too.

"Come on Reid I'm not that bad." Annabell said pouting at him.

Reid looked at her and then at Aaron he raised his hands in defeat. "Fine Bella whatever at least I won't have lost any money I guess." He said sitting down on one of the stools.

"Deal Aaron." Annabell asked smiling at him.

"Of course babe how could I ever say no to you." Aaron replied thinking that he has won.

Tyler couldn't help but grin knowing that Aaron was about to get his ass kicked by a girl and then publicly humiliated for being a jerk.

Aaron set up the rack and then took the first shot.

Two of the stripes went in and he seemed to be pretty proud of himself. The next shot however he got nothing.

Annabell stepped up to the table and assumed what could only be described as the worst pool stance ever. However when she hit the cue ball she got a solid in.

She jumped up and down pretending to be shocked.

"Ahh I got one in." She said smiling at Aaron and winking back at Reid.

Her next shot she missed knowing that she couldn't let him know he was being scammed just yet.

Aarons next turn around he got two more in and Annabell knew that she would have to step it up now or else it was possible that she could lose.

This time instead of looking clumsy she looked as though she had played all her life. She aimed up and made the perfect corner shot.

Aaron looked at her and Annabell just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I learn fast." She said taking aim for her next shot. That one went in as well as the next and then the next. When she finally missed a shot Aaron looked pissed.

"I can't believe you played me you stupid little whore." Aaron said advancing towards her. Reid and Tyler both immediately stood up but Annabell just waved them off.

"Well believe it baby and take your shot." She said handing him the pool stick.

Aaron was pissed and his anger almost caused him to miss his next shot. However he was able to make it in just barely. The next couple went in as well until he missed the last strip on the table.

Annabell looked at him semi impressed and then proceeded to go around the table taking her win.

"Pay up baby. I believe you owe $100" She said to him sweetly.

"No way am I paying up you little bitch." Aaron said throwing the stick down on the table.

By now almost everyone at Nicky's was watching the argument and all of the Sons were on their feet and ready to kick the shit out of Aaron if need be.

"Don't you dare ever call me a bitch you fucking asshole. You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know what I will do to you if I hear it come out of your mouth again." Annabell said seething with anger.

"Oh really and what the hell are you going to do BITCH." Aaron said smirking at the spectators.

With that Ananbell punched him right in the noise.

"Ahh what the fuck." Aaron said holding his bloody noise.

"I told you not to call me a bitch but you just couldn't listen could you." She said stepping closer to him.

Aaron let got of his nose and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

That was it Annabell snapped. She spun around and twisted his hold on her so that his arm was behind his back and pinned up higher then it normally would. She then swept his feet out from underneath him and pushed his face into the floor.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me you dirty piece of shit." Annabell said taking his wallet out of his pocket and throwing it at Reid. Reid took the 100 dollars out and threw the wallet at Aaron as Annabell let him go and walked out the door.

Everyone just stood there for a moment not really knowing what had happened. Normally Nicky would have broken up any fights but even he was surprised by the feisty brunette who had just taken out one of his most disliked customers.

It took the Sons a moment too before they were out the door followed by Lindsey, Kate, and Sarah looking for Annabell.

They looked for a second before they saw her sitting on the hood of Tylers hummer.

"Who wants to get the hell out of here?" She asked them all smiling.

They all just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was awesome Bella." Reid said giving her a side hug.

"Where the hell did you learn that move?" Pogue asked.

"How did you get him that mad?" Kate asked.

"Did he try to make a move on you?" Sarah asked.

"You didn't use did you?" Caleb asked.

"I totally taught you that move." Lindsey said.

"You should go out with him again." Tyler said.

"Whoa hold up you guys are talking way to fast." Annabell said laughing. " I learned that move from my Aunt, I hustled him at pool, He kinda tried to make a move but I solved that problem before, No I didn't use, You did not teach me that move we both learned it the same day, and why would you want me to go out with him again?" She finally got out.

"I just want to see him get his ass kicked again." Tyler said causing everyone else to laugh.

"Alright lets get out of here I'm tired and my hand might need some ice." Annabell said looking at the bruises that were already forming on her bony knuckles.

"Yeah how much does it suck that you can heal others but not yourself." Lindsey asked laughing at her.

"Laugh anymore and I won't heal your ass next time." Annabell said shooting her a look.

"Sorry." Lindsey mumbled as she got into the hummer.

All of the teens took of in different directions. Each of the Sons knowing that just something as simple as kicking the ass of Aaron Abbot was the start of not only having Annabell back but trusting her as well.

Please review and let me know what you think as well as if there is anything specific that you want to see in it. I always try to add in things that people want to have happen.

Delia


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still only own the things that I make up in my warped brain.

Ch.6

Annabell woke up the next day knowing that school was going to suck. There was no doubt in her mind that Aaron and his little minions would try something.

It was almost half way through the day when her fear was confirmed. Annabell and Tyler were walking outside to there next class when two arms grabbed her from behind.

"What the fuck." Annabell yelled out.

Tyler spun around and saw that two of Aarons friends had Annabell's arms behind her back while another held a hand over her mouth.

Tyler was too focused on getting Annabell to even notice Aaron step out from behind the tree.

Annabell was looking at Tyler when she saw Aaron step out from the tree behind him. _NO no no no. Come on Tyler. He must know that Aaron's behind him. Damit would you stop looking at me and get ready to defend yourself._

Tyler had almost reach Annabell when an arm reached out and whipped him around. Before he could respond he felt a searing pain in his face. It took Tyler a second to register what was going on and he was even more pissed then before.

Tyler struck out at Aaron and tackled him to the ground punching him a few times. However Aaron was quick and soon had Tyler flipped underneath him. Tyler threw up his arms to defend himself but it was no use. Aaron had already turned him into his personal punching bag.

"She thinks she's so fucking smart playing me like that. Lets see if she tries to mess with me after I fuckin kill you." Aaron said hitting Tyler yet again.

Annabell squirmed harder under their grasp. _I never should have gone out with Aaron then none of this would have happened. Reid is going to be so pissed. Wait Reid, we used to be able to connect when we were younger. I wonder if I can still do it. _

Annabell focused all of her energy on calling to Reid. _Reid. Reid please come help if you can here me. Aaron has Tyler and I can't help him._

Reid was sitting in class when all of a sudden he got a massive head ache. Then he heard it. His sister was calling to him. _Annabell where are you?_

Annabell was so happy when she got a response she seriously didn't think that it was going to work. _We're out by the back track field. Please hurry._

Before Reid had even heard the rest of her sentence he was out the classroom door. He could feel the people looking at him and was pretty sure the teacher said something about a detention but that didn't matter right now. His sister and Tyler were in trouble and he was going to help them.

It felt like forever to Annabell as she watched Tyler try to defend himself but he just wasn't much of a fighter. Annabell was kind of wondering why he hadn't used his powers yet.

The guys that held her were laughing as she tried to struggle free. She knew that her tears had hit the ones hand but he didn't show any sign of caring. Annabell's heart almost stopped beating. Tyler had stopped defending himself. _Oh my god. He's not moving at all. I swear to god I am going to kill Aaron. I am going to fuckin kill him. Tyler better be ok. He had to be ok. _

Just as Annabell was about to get lost in her thoughts she saw a blur of blonde run past her and tackle Aaron off of Tyler.

The guys behind her were startled and that allowed her to break free. In a second Annabell was at Tylers side making sure that he was still breathing.

Reid was pissed; he couldn't think of a time that he had ever been more angry. Aaron had attacked his sister and baby boy and there was no way that he was going to get away with it. Reid could feel the change coming and tried to hold it in. There was no way that he could 'use' on Aaron it would be to dangerous. However before he even got the chance to Aaron was being thrown back into a tree as he pushed him.

Reid spun around and saw his sister standing there palms out with pure hatred in her eyes. As Annabell started to walk towards Aarons limp body Reid grabbed a hold of her.

"Come on Bella lets get out of here." Reid said trying to turn her around.

"No Reid. I am going to fuckin kill him. He had no right to touch Tyler no right at all." Annabell said tearing up again.

"Trust me Bella I want to fuckin kill him too but right now we need to get Tyler somewhere safe and make sure that he's alright." Reid said looking over at his friend who still had not moved.

Annabell nodded her head and when she knew no one was looking orbed them to Reid and Tylers room.

"Alright Bella now tell me what the hell happened." Reid said once they had gotten to the room.

"We were just walking and then all of a sudden the guys grabbed my arms so I couldn't use my powers." Annabell said shaking a little.

"Couldn't you have orbed though." Reid asked confused.

"Don't you think I would have Reid? Jesus what you think that I would just watch as Aaron beat the crap out of Tyler if I could have done something." Annabell said turning her anger on him.

"Hey calm the fuck down little sister I was just wondering." Reid yelled back at her.

"No I couldn't ok because then they would have orbed with me. And don't you think they would find it strange if I just shimmered out of their hands. That would expose us all." She said trying to calm down.

"Do you think you two could stop yelling?" They heard Tyler groan.

Annabell and Reid looked up at each other before smiling and walking over to the bed.

"Hey Ty." Annabell said kissing him on the forehead. "Good to have you back with us."

"So it looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how to fight huh baby boy." Reid said smirking at him.

"Yeah that's fine you can do whatever but could someone please fix this pounding in my head." Tyler said wincing as it ran through him again.

Annabell looked down at Tyler as she ran her hand along the course of his body healing most of his injuries. However she did leave his black eye and bruised cheek.

"Aren't you going to heal those too." Reid asked pointing to the last few bruises.

"No because I'm pretty sure that Aaron and his boys will know something is up if Tyler doesn't even have a bruise." Annabell said to Reid like he was stupid.

Reid just kinda blushed a little. "Oh yeah good point. Well if you have everything under control I'm going to go before I have two detentions."

"Hey Reid." Annabell said stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah Bella." Reid said turning around.

Annabell just ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime Bella anytime." He said hugging her back.

With that Reid was out the door leaving Annabell and Tyler alone for the first time since she had come back.

Annabell turned around and saw that Tyler was sitting up in the bed.

"Oh no you don't lay back down. I might have healed you but you're still going to need some rest." Annabell said pointing her finger at him.

"Oh come on Bell I don't want to just stay in my bed all day. I'll get bored." Tyler said pouting at her.

Annabell couldn't help but laugh some. Tyler sure knew all the right buttons to push with her still.

"How about I'll stay with you and then you don't have to be bored." Annabell said pushing him back down and getting in next to him.

Tyler looked over at her and couldn't help but let a smile grace his features.

"Do you know how much I've missed you." He whispered to her.

"I'm gonna guess as much as I missed you." As she said this she saw his face fall a bit.

"Tyler I know that you think that I just up and left you but that's not true. I did what I knew I had to do to keep everyone safe. Now I can either go into the whole drawn out story or we can just start over." Annabell said looking him in the eyes.

"You're going to have to tell me everything at some point Annabell but for right now I just want to hold you." Tyler said wrapping his arms around her and drawing her as close as possible.

Annabell let out a little squeal which made Tyler smile.

"Ty I know that it might not seem like it, but I really do love you. That never changed." She said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too." Tyler said kissing her on the top of her head.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Delia


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the characters and concepts that you do not recognize.

Ch.7

It had been a long day and Annabell couldn't wait to go and see Tyler. However when she got to the room she was slightly surprised. Tyler was no were to be seen and there were candles everywhere.

Just when she was beginning to think she was going insane Tyler stepped up behind her.

"I thought you'd like this." He whispered in her ear.

Annabell couldn't believe how turned on she was just having Tyler this close to her. Feeling his hot breath on her ear. She would never tell him but that was her sensitive spot.

"Well don't you just know everything." She said turning towards him.

Tyler just smirked at her as he closed the door. Annabell wasn't sure at first what was going on. But as soon as Tyler pulled her hips closer to his body there was no misunderstanding. The two of them had been waiting for this day for years.

She had always thought that it would happen slowly but the time away had made the two that much more lustful of each other. Before she even knew what was going on he had ripped her shirt from her body.

Annabell quickly followed suite getting rid of the access material on his body. She trailed her hands down his toned stomach until her hands came to rest on his belt.

"Are you sure." Tyler asked her huskily.

"More then ever." She said looking up into his eyes.

That was all that Tyler needed to hear. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around his torso and laid her down on the bed.

It was at that moment that he thanked god the school uniforms were skirts….it would be much easier to take off.

Annabell stared at him as he began to undo the button of her skirt. Just his touch that close to her sent waves through her body she couldn't even imagine what more was to come.

After Tyler had her down to her undergarments she greedily switched with him straddling him as she slowly undid his belt. She could tell that she was teasing him but it made it that much more fun.

Once he was free of his pants she could tell just how much he wanted her and she wanted him just as bad.

Tyler flipped them back over and quickly got rid of all clothing that was still covering either of them.

Annabell could feel his gaze on her and for a second felt a little self conscious.

"Beautiful." He said kissing her neck.

And that was all the confidence that she needed from him.

Tyler worked his way down placing kisses all over her body. He began to massage her breasts as he got closer and closer to her spot.

Annabell was in pure bliss her body kept heating up and there was no stopping it. If there had ever been a doubt in her mind that Tyler was her one and only he was quickly washing it away.

"Please baby." She panted pushing her hands through his hair.

Tyler granted her wish and moved the rest of the way down. As soon as his mouth hit her she let out a small moan. Tyler seemed to know exactly what he was doing and her pleasure only grew. Just when she didn't think she would be able to take it anymore Tyler sat up leaned up towards her ear and whispered "You might want to wake up."

Annabells eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings.

This was definitely not her room and there was definitely a body next to hers.

Annabell moved her head to see Tyler sleeping peacefully next to her.

Annabell let out a small groan as she blushed thinking about her dream.

Tyler began to stir next to her and she just blushed deeper. She could feel the wetness in-between her legs and couldn't help but wonder what it would actually be like to have Tyler explore her body like that.

Annabell got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Tyler was awake.

"What are you thinking about." He asked propping himself up on his elbow.

Annabell quickly tried to shake away the thoughts. "Umm nothing." She managed to get out.

"Are you ok? Was it a bad dream?" He asked pushing the hair out of her face.

Oh god if only he knew what he was doing to her right now. He needed to stop touching her.

"Huh oh no it wasn't a bad dream." She said turning a deep red the more that she thought about it.

"Are you sure you're ok." Tyler asked her trying not to laugh at her flustered antics.

"Fine. Umm actually I have to get going. I'll see you later bye." Annabell said flying out of bed and bolting out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyler muttered running a hand through his hair.

About an hour later Reid burst in through the dorm room door.

"You better fuckin love me baby boy because I have detention for a week for running out of class." Reid said throwing his bag down.

"Dude you always get detention." Tyler said laughing at his friend.

"Yeah I know but I had some hot dates lined up this week." Reid said flopping down on his bed.

"Sorry." Tyler mumbled. "And thanks for coming earlier I feel like such a freakin pussy." He said covering his face with his hands.

"Don't worry about it Tyler I got your back. And its not your fault that you're a pussy." Reid said laughing at his friend.

"Shut up." Tyler said throwing a water bottle at him.

"Hey now baby boy don't get all feisty." Reid said chucking it back.

Tyler just leaned back and laughed at his friend. As much of a prick as Reid could be some times he was still his best friend and was always there when it really counted.

"So where did my sister go." Reid asked looking around the room.

"Oh umm she left about an hour ago." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Why." Reid asked.

"I don't know I woke up and she was just acting all weird." Tyler said running his hand threw his hair.

"Wait you slept with my sister." Reid asked sitting up in his bed.

"If by slept with you mean actually sleeping then yes. If you mean something else then No." Tyler said clearing that one up.

"Oh well then why was she freaking out." Reid asked confused.

"Dude I wish I knew." Tyler said laying back down on his bed.

"Well don't worry about it man I'm sure its just Bella being sketchy." Reid said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Dude did you just say sketchy." Tyler asked laughing.

"Shut up baby boy before I beat the crap out of you." Reid said trying to mask his own laughter.

When Annabell got to her room she was filled with relief that Tyler hadn't tried to follow her.

"Hey what's up with you?" Lindsey asked turning around in her desk chair.

"Huh oh nothing." Annabell said going to change out of her uniform.

"Uh huh I don't buy it. I already know about the whole fight thing because Reid told us all about it in lunch but there is definitely something else going on." Lindsey said walking up towards her friend arms crossed in front of her.

"It's nothing really." Annabell said almost begging her friend to drop it.

"Whatever. So did you talk to Tyler about everything?" Lindsey asked giving up for now.

"No we just kind of fell asleep instead." Annabell said trying to push her dream out of her mind.

"You just slept nothing more." Lindsey asked shocked.

"Yes hoe bag it is possible to just simply fall asleep with a boy." Annabell said smirking at her friend.

"Hey I resent that comment. Just because I would rather have fun." Lindsey said pouting.

"OH don't you worry Linz I still love you anyways." Annabell aid putting her arm around her friend.

"You better Anna you better." Lindsey said smirking at her.

It was lunch time the next day and Annabell had done nothing but avoid Tyler all day. And Tyler wasn't the only one that was confused by it.

"Did something happen between you and Tyler." Lindsey asked cautiously.

"No why would you think that." Annabell asked

"Well it's just that you've been avoiding him all day."

"No I haven't."

Lindsey just raised her eyebrow at her.

"Ok so maybe I have a little bit but it's really no big deal so don't worry about it." Annabell said smiling at her friend.

"Whatever you say Anna, whatever you say." Lindsey said walking over to the table.

By the time that Annabell got over to the table the only spot left was of course right next to Tyler. Everyone watched her curiously as she slid in careful not to touch Tyler at all.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Sarah finally asked after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue looked at her confused.

"Ok I know I'm not the only one that notices the fact that those two." She points to Annabell and Tyler. "Are clearly avoiding each other."

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not avoiding anyone." Tyler said looking at Annabell with a bit of a frown.

"Oh my fuckin god what is with you people today? I am not avoiding Tyler. Maybe I just don't feel like really talking to anyone today." She said glaring at Sarah.

"If that's your story." Lindsey said twisting her fork around.

"Ok don't you start again. I thought that we already talked about this." Annabell said getting upset.

Just then Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey calm down no one is trying to attack you." He whispered in her ear.

Lindsey watched Annabell closely and saw her flinch when Tyler touched her but her eyes quickly rolled a little and she blushed when he whispered in her ear. Then it dawned on her she had only seen Annabell act like this one other time.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT TYLER." She practically shouted.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Annabell.

Annabell couldn't stop the blush from coming to her cheeks.

"I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner. All the signs where there." Lindsey said talking to herself.

"Hey Linz I have an idea why don't you shut your fuckin mouth." Annabell said gritting her teeth to keep control.

Tyler just sat there a little stunned not sure of what to say at all. He was actually a little embarrassed himself.

"That better not be it." Reid said looking at her angrily.

"Oh really and why is that." Annabell asked directing her anger at her brother.

"Because if you did dream about it then you are probably going to want to do it." Reid said getting angrier.

"And what's wrong with that. What if I do want to have sex with Tyler?" Annabell questioned her brother completely forgetting about the people around her.

Meanwhile the others noticed that Tyler has turned a nice shade of pink.

"No no way is my baby sister having sex." Reid said shaking his head back in forth.

"Oh really. In case you haven't fuckin noticed Reid we're the same age. I can do whatever the hell I want." She spat back with venom.

"No you can't. Your still my little sister and it's my job to look out for you whether you like it or not." Reid said slamming his hand on the table.

Everyone just stared at the two siblings wondering what was going to happen next.

Annabell just narrowed her eyes into slits. "Ok first of all your not really one to talk Mr. Love em and leave em. Second Tyler is the last person that you would ever need to protect me from. And third what the fuck makes you think that I need you. I did just fine for all those years on my own. So I suggest that you get off your high horse and realize that you're nothing but a stupid play boy. No one needs you Reid, you need them." She said getting up and walking out of the lunch room.

Everyone was watching Reid during Annabell's little speech. And Tyler didn't think that he had ever seen to many emotions run across his friends face in such a short amount of time. However the last line seemed to have really hit him and everyone was able to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Umm. I'm just. I'm just gonna go for a walk." Reid said practically running from the table.

"Ok what the hell just happened here?" Kate asked looking from one person to another.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything out loud." Lindsey said wincing as they all nodded in agreement.

"So who wants to take this one?" Caleb asked looking around the table.

"I got Annabell." Pogue said standing up and walking off towards her dorm.

"I'll talk to Reid." Lindsey said getting up as well.

"So Tyler that must have been quiet the dream for her to get so flustered." Sarah said nudging him in the side.

Tyler just turned bright red. "Shut up." He mumbled before going back to his lunch.

Kate, Sarah, and Caleb just laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

Please review and let me know what you guys think. I always love hearing ideas from me readers : )

Delia


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still just my characters and some plot lines.

Chapter 8

Lindsey had no idea what she was going to say to Reid when she saw him but she knew that now would be the perfect time to put her plan into action. She tried his dorm room and when he wasn't there she decided to try out by the old barn that Annabell had showed her earlier in the week.

When she arrived at the barn she could tell that Reid had already been using. This was going to be even easier then she had thought.

"Reid what are you doing." Lindsey asked concerned.

"What did Caleb send you to give me a lecture on how I shouldn't 'use'." Reid sneered back at her.

"No I came to see how you were doing. I was worried ok. And as for the using I don't care that's what I do to blow off steam." Lindsey said shrugging.

Reid just looked at her a little astonished for a moment. Not only did she not yell at him for using she had actually said that it was ok to do.

"Yes I know that it ages you. And so it seems stupid to do it but I mean you haven't ascended yet so it shouldn't really be a big deal right." Lindsey said trying to reason with his feeble mind.

"See why can't everyone else be like you. They all think that I'm going to end up addicted. But I can stop using whenever I want." Reid said a little unsure of himself.

"Of course you can babe. You are way stronger then all of those other little boys." Lindsey said stepping close to him.

"So how did you know to find me here?" Reid asked all of a sudden a little curious.

"Anna showed me this spot earlier in the week and said that you two used to come here when you were mad at the world so I figured I would give it a try." Lindsey said shrugging again.

"Well I'm glad you came." Reid said stepping closer to her.

"Oh really. Are you going to take me up on that little offer we had talked about." She said smirking at him.

Reid stopped for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should or not. Yes he was mad at his sister but some of the stuff that she had said was true. And it would be even worse if he did that to her best friend.

"You know once again I feel like my sister got in the way." Reid said stepping back.

Lindsey knew that she had to think fast there was no way that she could let Reid get away. If she didn't do it now then there was a good chance that the plan would never be able to work.

"Look Reid I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything ok. I just thought that since we both seem to be so sexually frustrated that we could just kinda use each other." She said stepping right up to him and placing her hand on his crotch.

Reids body responded almost immediately and he knew that even if he didn't want to it really wasn't his choose anymore. And its like she said she wasn't looking for a boyfriend or anything so it would just be fun for the both of them.

Lindsey could see him argueing with himself still and so she began to rub the sensitive area through his kaki pants. She saw his eyes grow darker. Not with power but the want. And she knew right then that everything was going to go according to plan.

When Pogue got to Annabells room he realized that he had no idea what he was going to say to her. Its not like when they were younger and they would talk to each other for hours about anything at all. He was just realizing that he had no idea who she was anymore or what she had been up to for the past four years. It was very possible that she would want absolutely nothing to do with him. However he figured it was now or never.

Annabell was sitting on her bed thinking about everything that she had just said when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." She said harshly from her seat.

"That's not going to happen." Pogue said from the other side of the door.

"I mean it Pogue I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." Annabell said pulling her blankets up over her.

However Pogue was not going to take no for an answer and he easily 'used' to open the door.

"What the hell." Annabell said sitting up in bed. "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"The part where you left and all of a sudden we don't seem to be friends anymore." Pogue spat at her.

He didn't know why he said it but he was glad that he had because it seemed to have the right effect. Annabell sat there for a minute just playing with a loose thread on her blanket.

"I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted to become an angry person. I never wanted ya'll to hate me." She said not looking up.

"I never hated you Annabell I was just so hurt. I mean you were my best friend. We used to do everything together. And once you left I had no one to talk to. I mean yeah I have my brothers but it just wasn't the same. "Pogue said looking at her intently.

Annabell looked up at him and could see that Reid and Tyler weren't the only ones that she had hurt badly.

"I should have never come back Pogue. I should have stayed gone. Then you guys wouldn't be going threw this right now. Caleb wouldn't have his guard up, Tyler wouldn't be so cautious, you wouldn't be so on edge, and Reid wouldn't be so pained." She said shaking her head.

"You said some really awful things to him back there." Pogue said sitting down on her bed.

"I know. And I feel bad. I do but he just makes me so angry. I mean even before I left we started growing apart. As soon as he got his powers it was like nothing else was important."

"I know what you mean. Reid has changed so much. I mean he used to be well nice." Pogue said with a chuckle.

"Everyone has changed a lot and so have I. Maybe we're all just not meant to be friends forever." Annabell said sadly.

Pogue scooted over and put his arm around her. "Even when you were gone you were still my best friend. And Reid well he was upset but he found other ways to deal with it. Mostly using girls but part of me thinks that he would have done it anyways. Now Tyler that is a whole different story. Do you know what he did Annabell?" Pogue asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She said starting to choke up. "I was there."

"Wait what do you mean you were there." Pogue asked wondering if they were talking about the same thing.

"Tyler left a message one my phone saying that he couldn't take it anymore and that if I wasn't coming back then he couldn't go on. I was so scared when I heard it that against my trainer I orbed to where Tyler was. There was so much blood Pogue. It was the scariest moment of my life. Tyler was unconscious and barely breathing. I healed his wounds some so that he wouldn't actually bleed to death and then I used his phone to text Reid." Annabell said trying so hard not to cry.

"Ananbell why didn't you ever tell any of us this. Tyler always was confused by the fact that Reid got a text but after awhile we all just stopped talking about it."

"I couldn't have you guys know that I had come back. But there was also no way in hell that I was going to let Tyler die. I got into serious trouble for leaving but I told my trainer that it was worth it and she could do her worst to me."

"What ended up happening?" Pogue asked carefully.

"I got a whipping." Annabell said like it was nothing.

"A whipping what the hell. You let someone do that to you." Pogue asked angrily.

"Yes. I knew what would happen even before I left to help Tyler. But I knew that I would rather be beat to death with that whip then watch Tyler die."

"How many times did she hit you Annabell." Pogue asked looking her in the eyes.

However Annabell just turned away from him.

"I'm serious Annabell how many times did she hit you." Pogue asked turning her head to face him.

"20. It was one for every minute that I was gone." Annabell said trying to make like it was no big deal. "Ok now enough about me what has been going on with you four. I felt a lot of power being used not to long ago and that was one of the main reasons that I came back when I did." Annabell figured that if anyone was going to give her a straight answer it would be Pogue. He never could lie to her.

"Well basically the fifth blood line came back. He was power hungry; he wanted Caleb to will him his powers after he ascended. He even used Sarah as bait. He also hurt Kate which made me go after him. I was hurt pretty bad and ended up in the hospital. Caleb ended up defeating him and everything is fine now." Pogue said quickly.

"What was his name?" Annabell asked curiously.

"Chase Collins." Pogue said disgustedly.

However Annabell froze up at the name. There was no way; it couldn't be the same person. But that would explain why he was so interested in her history.

"Ananbell you ok." Pogue asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it's just that back in California I dated a guy names Collin Chase. And he was always really interested in my history. I somehow don't think that it was a coincidence." She said looking up at Pogue.

"Wait hold on I think that his picture made it into the paper." Pogue said going to look it up online.

As soon as Pogue pulled up the picture of Chase, Annabell felt her world get smaller. How could it be, how could she have not known that he was the fifth son of Ipswich. How was it that she could feel the power of all the others but not his.

"Pogue that's him." She whispered.

"Alright come on we need to call Caleb." He said taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Annabell honestly didn't want to talk to Caleb. She knew that he would be pissed but she also knew that if she didn't tell him it could be worse.

Ok so I know that this chapter wasn't the best but I kinda needed it for the rest of them.

Please review.

Delia


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as most of the story line.

Chapter 9

Pogue quickly called Caleb and then they were off to the old house. Annabell couldn't help but be a little nervous about the meeting. She hadn't exactly left on the best of terms with her brother or Tyler for that matter and now she was about to tell them that she had dated their worst enemy.

When they got there Annabell saw that Tylers hummer was already there along with Lindseys car. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell Lindsey was doing there. Not that she minded since she was her best friend but normally they wouldn't let anyone else into there house.

Once they got down stairs she could tell that Lindsey had already told them the gist of what was going on. Although she couldn't understand why they all seemed so damn mad about it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Lindsey said smirking as she walked by her.

"Huh." Annabell said looking around wondering if maybe there was something else that they had to talk about.

"So when the hell were you going to us that you're dating Chase Collins." Tyler asked looking more pissed then any of them.

"Wait hold up. I dated Collin Chase, and that was before I came back here." She said trying to clear the water.

"Oh really little sister because that isn't what Lindsey was just telling us." Reid said tipping his head up the stairs.

"I honestly don't know what she would have said then that made you guys think that I was still with him. Because I'm not. We broke up because he was too much of an asshole and then a couple of weeks later he moved." Annabell said honestly.

Caleb looked at her for a second wondering how come there stories seemed to be so different. "Look Annabell I want to believe you I really do but Lindsey has no reason to lie to us like you do."

"Caleb I swear to you. Maybe you guys just heard her wrong. I broke up with Chase as soon as he started talking about wanting more."

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you told him all about us and our covenant." Reid said glaring at her.

"What are you talking about? I told him about how I had some friends back home who I missed but I never told him about the covenant. The only person that I told about that was Lindsey. And I only told her because she heard my mom and I talking about it and was curious." She almost yelled back.

"You know Annabell I somehow just can't seem to believe you." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Well I believe her." Pogue said standing up for her.

"OH really and what makes you so sure that she's not lying." Caleb asked in his annoying leader voice.

"Because I saw the look on her face when I told her about what had happened. And I saw the fear in her eyes when she realized that they were the same person. Think about it Caleb she didn't even have to tell us that she had dated him yet she did anyways."

"Oh so Annabell is truthful once and we should all just fall at her feet huh." Reid said glaring between Pogue and her.

"Look if you guys don't want to believe me that's fine. I obviously am not going to be able to change your minds. But really I don't need you too because I know what the truth is and that's all the really matters right now. However I am going to have to have a little chat with Lindsey about why the hell she said these things." Ananbell said getting ready to walk up the stairs.

"Wait where the hell do you think your going." Caleb asked her.

"I'm not going to stand around here while you guys glare at me. So if you ever really want to talk to me about it then you know where to find me." She said starting up the stairs.

"Like we would actually want to find you." Reid mumbled.

"What was that Reid? I don't think I heard you." She said turning back around.

"I was just wondering what made you think that any of us would want to find you. I mean we don't need you right. We did just fine without you for a long time." Reid said smirking at her.

"Yeah right. If it weren't for me Tyler would be dead." She said running up the stairs.

"Huh what the hell is she talking about?" Tyler asked looking between his brothers.

"I have no idea." Caleb said.

"I do." Pogue said causing them all to look at him.

"You care to share then." Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"When Tyler tried to kill himself Annabell went against orders healed him and texted Reid." Pogue said to them all.

"So that explains how he got the text. I knew that I hadn't sent it." Tyler said

"Well if that's the case then why didn't she wait around to make sure that I came to get him?" Reid asked angrily.

"Because she knew you would and she was already in trouble. I'm glad that she didn't stay." Pogue said to them.

"Why wouldn't you have wanted her to stay?" Caleb asked confused.

"Because she got whipped for every minute that she was gone." Pogue said sadly.

"Wh-what." Reid stuttered.

"Yeah exactly." Pogue glared at him.

"Well that would explain why she didn't ever visit." Caleb mussed.

"She wasn't lying to us was she?" Tyler asked quietly.

"If Chase was her boyfriend I really don't think that she would be dreaming about you." Pogue said causing Tyler to turn bright red.

"Yeah about that." Reid said looking right at Tyler.

"I know I know. If I touch I die. Don't worry geesh." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Oh and Reid she feels really bad about the things that she said to you." Pogue said looking at his hot headed friend.

Reid simply nodded his head and began to walk up the stairs.

"You ascend in a couple of days Reid don't be mad at her when you do." Pogue said before the boy was out of ear shot.

When Annabell got back to the room she was furious. She couldn't believe that Lindsey would have told the boys all of the lies. She hoped that they had misunderstood her but somehow that just didn't seem to be right.

When she walked in the door she saw something that she never thought she would see. There was Chase Collins kissing Lindsey.

"What the fuck is going on." Annabell asked disturbing the two.

"Oh nothing doll face just having a little fun. Care to join." Chase asked smirking at her.

"In your dreams asshole. So this was your plan all along huh to use my best friend."

"He's not using me Annabell we're a team, always have been."

"But you're my best friend. How could you do something like this to me? And to Reid he was really starting to like you."

"Oh hunny I didn't do anything to Reid. You did all the dirty work. Do you realize how much he uses after the two of you fight? When he ascends in a few days he'll be as good as addicted and dead." Lindsey said ruthlessly.

"No, I won't let that happen. I know how to reverse the curse. I will not let my brother die."

"You forget that I know how to reverse it too. And there is no way that your boys will be able to defeat Chase." Lindsey grinned.

"You stupid bitch. I can't believe that we were ever friends."

"Now now girls retract the claws. If there is going to be any blood it is going to be my brothers blood."

"Don't you dare call them your brothers. They are nothing like you and never will be. And they will defeat you. Hell if they can't I will." Annabell said walking out the door.

She knew that the only way that she would be able to defeat Chase was if Lindsey wasn't around. She hated to admit it but her ex-friend was almost as powerful as her and she didn't have the strength to take them both on.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Lindsey was supposed to be her best friend. And instead she was going to use everything that she had learned about them to try to kill them. All Annabell knew was that she had to find her brother because at the moment he was in the most danger.

Please review : )

Delia


	10. Chapter 10

I decided that since this one and the last one were the shorest that I would just double update for you all : )

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up along with most of the story line.

Ch.10

Annabell tried calling Reid on his cell phone but it just went straight to voicemail. And of course he had blocked her out of his mind after their fight earlier.

Annabell really didn't know why she had said those things to Reid. Some of it was true but most of it wasn't. She had really missed him while she had been gone and needed him more then he would ever know.

Annabell figuring that Reid had probably gone to Nicky's decided to look there first. She would have called one of the others but Pogue would have no idea and the other two were probably still mad at her.

When Annabell got to Nicky's she saw that Reid was there and like always at the pool table.

"50 bucks says I kick your ass. No powers." Annabell said smirking at him.

"50 bucks says I don't want to fuckin talk to you right now." Reid glared at her.

"We don't have to talk. Just play." She smirked back.

"Whatever." Reid said throwing his money down.

Annabell won the first game and Reid looked like he was about ready to punch something.

"Double or nothing." Reid said looking at her.

"I don't have any more money but how about if I win then you have to talk to me." She grinned.

"Fine and if I win then your not aloud to say a word to me for at least a week." Reid said grinning back.

Annabell didn't like the sounds of that. Reid really had to know what was going on with the whole Chase things now. But she knew that she could always just tell one of the other guys and they could tell him.

This game was much harder then the first but thankfully Annabell was able to win that one as well.

She heard Reid mumble obscenities under his breath as he put the cue away.

"Alright big brother time to talk. But first I'll get you a drink cause you're gonna need it."

Reid looked at her confused. His sister never would have wanted him drinking. This must be really really big.

When she got back to the table he noticed that she had gotten herself a beer as well. Oh man this must be bigger then big.

"Ok so I saw Chase today." Annabell blurted out breaking the silence.

Reid eyes got wide and then narrowed. "I fuckin knew it. I fuckin knew that you were still with him." He almost yelled.

"Be quite you idiot. No I am not still with him. After the colony house I went back to my dorm and found Chase and Lindsey together."

"Don't try to fuckin pin this on Lindsey. It's not her fault that you're a stupid whore." Reid said through a clenched jaw.

"Whatever Reid. The point is that you ascend in two days and Chase is coming after you. He wants more power and he plans on killing all of us." She said looking at her hands.

"All of us." Reid got out.

"All of us. You, me, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue. All of us."

"You're really not with him huh." Reid asked looking her in the eyes. She never could lie well to him.

"No I'm not. But Lindsey is. She said that they have been partners the whole time. She was supposed to be my best friend. Imagine if Tyler did this to you." She said trying to compose herself.

Reid thought about it for a moment and realized that his sister must be in a lot of pain. Now he felt bad about not trusting her earlier. Lindsey was trying to pin them against each other the whole time.

"Oh shit." Reid muttered

"What." Annabell asked worriedly.

"That's why she didn't care that I was using. She wanted me to." He said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I know. She already told me. And I promise Reid that I am not going to let you die. I know that you are addicted to the power but you are not going to die." She said putting her hand on top of his.

Reid immediately pulled it away. "And how can you promise that." He asked her not looking up form the table.

"When I was gone I learned a lot about spells and potions. I came up with a potion that should bind the part of your powers that age you."

Reids head shot up. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" He asked enraged.

"I didn't tell you because I needed you guys to trust me first."

"Trust you with what." Reid asked angrily.

"With protecting you." She said seriously.

"Wait why the hell would we need to be protected." Reid asked going from mad to confused.

"Because after I do it you will all be completely powerless for a couple of hours." She said looking him dead in the eye.

Reid just let his mouth hang open a bit. He couldn't even remember what it had been like to not have his powers and now his sister was telling him that he would be without them. And with a psycho killer after them.

"Well couldn't you do it one at a time so that then only one of us would be without power instead of all of us?" Reid asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yeah I could but it takes a lot of time to make the potion so it would just be easier to make it all at once." She said realizing his fears.

"Well couldn't we just defeat Chase first then?" Reid asked not really wanting to do this.

"Yes we could wait but we don't know when he is going to strike. It could be before you ascend, during, or even way after. He could wait until Tyler has too and Reid I need to bind yours before you ascend." She said the last part quietly.

"Why." He asked not really wanting to know.

"Reid you already know the answer to that. If I don't do it before you ascend then you are going to die. I don't think that you will even make it through the ascension. I mean sure I could probably feed you my healing power during it but that isn't really a guarantee." She said not being able to look him in the eyes.

"So I really will die if I don't do this pretty much now." He asked already knowing the answer.

Annabell looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes Reid you will and I can't have that. I know what I said earlier but I didn't mean it. I do need you. I always have, the truth is that I need you a lot more then you probably need me."

"I think we're probably about even." Reid said smirking at her.

"Ok well as much as I love the fact that we are kind of getting along I really think that we need to let the others know about all of this because I don't want them to think that I am keeping even more things then they already do."

"No one is mad at you anymore. Well I was but for earlier. Pogue told us about the whole thing with Tyler and we all understand now. And honestly I think that we all believed you over Lindsey to begin with. It was just easier to place the blame on someone. And as for Tyler he's just kinda insecure about your whole relationship. Honestly I don't think he believes that he is good enough for you. He's afraid that someone else will come along and take you from him."

"Ok when the hell did you get to be so deep?"

"I have no idea and I think that we should never tell anyone else that I have a heart." Reid said laughing.

The two of them left Nicky's

Please review : )

Delia


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own the characters and story lines that I make up.

Ch.11

Reid and Annabel raced back to the covenant house after calling all of the other boys. None of them seemed too happy that they were going to have to meet for the second time that day. But they could tell that it was serious by Reids tone of voice.

Once they were all their Ananbell became a little nervous. Just because Reid said that they weren't mad at her didn't mean that they actually weren't. Maybe he was just trying to make her feel better so that she wouldn't be as nervous. However Annabell was ripped out of her rambling thoughts by Calebs voice.

"Ok so why is it that we are all back here again." He asked clearly wanting to be somewhere else.

"Ok well I'm just going to cut right to the punch line. While I was gone I came up with a potion/binding spell that should get rid of or bind the part of your powers that age you. However in order to do that I have to actually take your powers from your body. This of course means that you would be powerless for a couple of hours." She said all in one breathe.

"Ok first of all your seriously need to learn to breath when you talk. And second why the hell didn't you tell us about this before." Pogue asked.

"Well I needed you guys to trust me again before I would be able to do it and I just didn't think that it would be the best thing to bring up right away. Now I know that Lindsey has probably already done the spell on Chase which means that he is going to be even more powerful."

"Chase. What the hell are you talking about I thought that you said that you weren't with him and that you hadn't spoken to him in a really long time." Tyler asked looking hurt.

"Oh shit right you guys don't know. I went back to my room and found Chase and Lindsey practically having sex. They tell me that they have been partners all along and that they are going to kill all of us. And yes I mean all of us in this room."

"Ok again breath." Pogue said smirking at her.

"Alright well this is going to be a serious problem. I mean we have no idea what to expect. Maybe she hasn't done it yet. I mean when would she have had the time too." Reid asked knowing that she had been with him a lot of the time.

"I really don't know Reid. But even if she hasn't yet she is going to before he shows up. But right now I am just worried about binding yours so that we don't need to worry about it." She said looking him in the eye knowing that he didn't want to do this.

"Wait why do you have to do Reids now." Caleb asked raising his voice a bit.

"Because Caleb if I don't then Reid will die either during his ascension or shortly after and I can't have that." She said trying not to cry.

"Ok well your right then we really need to take care of that first. So you can do all of us one at a time then right." Tyler asked nervous as well.

"Yes I can but it would take a very long time. However I don't want you all powerless when Chase is on the loose. So I am going to do Reids now because I have too and then after we kill Chase I will do it for the rest of you as well."

"Ok well that sounds like a plan. The only problem is that we have a swim meet tomorrow. Obviously Reid is not going to be able to come. But that will also leave him open to attack." Caleb said showing concern for his younger friend.

"Umm Caleb I think that you have forgotten that I too have powers." Ananbell said laughing at him.

"No shit Ananbell but do you really think that you will be any match for him with all of the power that he has. Not to mention that Lindsey is packing a lot as well." Pogue said irritated.

"I realize this but what else are we going to do. You can't all miss the match and Reid can't go so that doesn't really leave any other options. Besides I can protect Reid from Chase and Lindsey long enough for his body to adjust to the change."

"Are you sure." Caleb asked.

"Yes of course I am sure. God Caleb do you really think that I would do this if I thought otherwise. There is no way that I would put Reids life in danger like that. He's my fuckin brother for christs sake."

"Calm down babe. We're all just worried ok we don't want to see anything bad happen to you or Reid." Tyler said rubbing up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her rising anger.

Anabell ran a hand threw her hair. "I know. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. I need to go though because the potion is going to take awhile to make and I need to make sure that Reid is going to have plenty of time to regain his power before his ascension."

"Wait what happens if I don't regain it before I ascend." Reid asked quickly.

"I honestly don't know that's why I need to get this done tonight so that we can do it tomorrow. That way you will have a whole two days almost to feel better. And I really don't think that it should take more then a few hours anyways." Annabell said.

"You think. So you are just going on what you think you really have no idea." Reid asked a bit angrily.

"Look Reid I've never used it before obviously. So no I don't have a guarantee but unless you have a better idea you are going to die in two days. And I don't fuckin care if I have to strap you to a chair I am going to do the spell and I am going to save you. I will fuckin kill myself before I let you die." She said looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"Ok you two that's enough the last thing that we need is for you two to go at it again. I think that we have all witnessed enough sibling rivalry in the last couple of days to last us a life time." Caleb said trying to keep the peace.

"Ok your right. We all need to stay calm. We can't be losing our heads now. I think though that we need to come up with a plan in cause Chase does come when you guys are gone. I will be able to hold him off but he has so much power and if Lindsey is with him I really don't think I will be able to defeat them both on my own." Annabell said.

"Well why don't we all just leave the line open then that way if you need us all that you have to do is orb really quick get us and then we can smoke the bastard." Pogue said like it would really be that simple.

"In front of all those people you just want me to orb in and take all of you. Someone will think that you were all abducted by aliens." Ananbell said scoffing at him.

"She's right. We would have to at least get outside where no one is around to see what is going to happen. We can not have the covenant getting exposed." Caleb said strongly.

"Umm or you know we could always go into the locker room which is closer and empty since everyone will be swimming." Tyler said with a duhh look on his face.

"Oh yeah I definitely picked the smart one." Annabell said looking at the rest of their faces.

"Ok that will work and then that way also I won't have to leave Reid behind I can just bring him with me to get you guys. And sorry Reid but you are going to be stuck with me for awhile because there is no way that I am going to let you out of my sight." Annabell said smirking at him.

"Why why did I have to use. What did I do to deserve such punishment?" He faked.

"You're an ass." Annabell said laughing at him which caused the others to follow.

"Ok well I am going to go and get everything ready but I think that the rest of you really need to stay together because I have no idea when he is going to come. I will keep the link open though so make sure to holler if you need me ok." Annabell said looking at all of them.

They all just nodded their heads and then in a shimmer she was gone.

The boys all just stood there in silence for a few moments before Tyler finally spoke up.

"Do you really think that this is going to work?"

"I really hope so Tyler. I really hope so." Reid said rubbing a hand over his face.

"It'll be fine I mean she wouldn't do it if she wasn't almost one hundred percent sure that she could." Pogue said trying to reassure them.

"Or she could be on their side. She could just be trying to earn our trust so that she can defeat us. I mean she would inherit Reids power and who knows what else she knows how to do. What if the binding takes our powers and then she puts them into someone else." Caleb said starting to voice his fears.

Suddenly out of nowhere I fist connected with Calebs mouth. "That's enough Danvers. You have no fuckin right to talk about my sister like that. She isn't on his side and she's not trying to steal anyones fuckin powers. And if you're so worried about it then just don't let her do it to you. But I don't want to fuckin hear it anymore ok the last thing that she needs right now is us doubting her." Reid said pushing Caleb against the wall.

"Calm down Reid. She's not going to want all of us fighting like this either." Tyler said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the dorms." Reid said turning and walking up the stairs.

"How the hell are you going to get back?" Tyler asked.

"Bella said that I could borrow her car." He said with a smirk.

"You took her keys." Pogue asked shocked.

Reid just nodded his head.

"Ok well Reid is definitely going to die now." Caleb said trying to make right with Reid.

"Haha very funny Danvers. If I'm going to trust her with my life then she can trust me with her car. I think that it is a fare trade."

"I somehow don't think she will though." Tyler said shaking his head as Reid walked out the door.

"20 bucks says that she beats the crap out of him tonight." Pogue said laying down his money.

"Nah not till after Chase is gone." Caleb said putting his down.

"She's not going to say anything about it at all." Tyler said putting his down and then putting it all on the bookshelf for the winner to claim later.

"Alright well I don't know about you guys but I am exhausted." Caleb said running his hand over his face for effect.

"Yeah I'm going to get headed back and see if Reid or Bell need any help."

"Oh I just bet you'd help her." Pogue said making Tyler turn beat red.

"Oh come on Pogue you know baby boy hasn't done that yet." Caleb said grinning.

"Fuck you two I'm out of here." Tyler said going out to his car.

Caleb and Pogue talked for a few more minutes about the plan and then decided to head back to their homes and get some rest before the next day.

Please review and let me know what you think : )

Delia


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as most of the storyline.

Ch.12

The next morning came and Annabell still hadn't gotten any sleep. She had been up all night making the potion and going over the spell to make sure that it would work.

Thankfully when she got back Lindsey was gone and so she was able to put a ward on the door to keep her and Chase out.

Tyler had stopped by for awhile that night but nothing seemed to be able to calm her nerves. She knew that she had no choose and that if she didn't do this then Reid would die. And that was something that she was not going to let happen.

_Flashback._

_Dreaming: _

"_Reid where are you." Annabell called to her older brother._

_Annabell heard something behind her and began to panic. _

"_Reid is that you. Come on Reid this isn't funny." _

_Just then she felt an arm come around her neck._

"_REID." She let out in a blood curdling scream._

_Awake: _

_Reid heard his sisters scream and ran into her room. There he saw her writhing and whimpering with sweat covering her body. _

"_Bella." He whispered shaking his sister lightly. "Come on sis wake up its ok. It's just a nightmare." Reid said starting to stroke her forehead. _

_It seemed like forever to Reid as he waited for his sister to wake up but in reality it was only a few seconds. _

_Dreaming: _

_Annabell could hear her brother but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away from the arm. _

_All that she wanted to do was get to her brother. And then that's when she heard it a whisper right in her ear. It was Reids voice. But wait then that meant. _

_The person holding her spun her around and there was Reid. Blue eyes black as night with an evil smirk on his face._

_Awake: _

_All of a sudden Annabell shot up in bed. It took Reid by surprise and he almost fell off of the bed. _

_When Annabell was able to focus she saw Reid sitting at the end of her bed and she immediately started to scoot away shaking slightly._

"_Bella what's wrong." Reid asked reaching for her but she just drew back further._

"_Get away from me." She whispered._

_Reid reached for her again and this time she whimpered in fear. "Please don't hurt me." _

_Reid almost didn't hear her but the thought of it broke his heart._

"_Bella it was just a nightmare. Whatever it was it wasn't real. I would never hurt you." He said looking her in the eye._

_With that Annabell threw herself into her brothers arms. There was something about being around Reid that always made her feel safe. Even though she had more power then him she still felt safer with him then with anyone else. _

"_Promise." She whispered into his chest. _

"_I promise Bella. I would never hurt you. And I swear I will kill anyone else who ever tries too. Now do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" _

_Annabell just shook her head and instead sent it all to him through the link. _

_When Reid saw it he felt sick to his stomach. He knew that his sister didn't mean to dream it but he couldn't help but feel hurt that she had thought he would do something like that. _

_As if reading his thoughts Annabell spoke up. "I know that you would never really do that Reid. Just when I woke up it still felt so real." _

"_I would die before I ever let someone hurt you." Reid said seriously._

_Annabell just shook her head. "Nope cause if they were killing you then I would kill them slowly and painfully." _

_The two looked at each other and just burst out laughing knowing that no matter what happened they had each others backs. _

End Flashback

As Annabell thought about that night she knew that she only had one option. Chase might have been her boyfriend and Lindsey her best friend. But if it came down to it she would kill them both. No one was going to hurt her brother. Not while she still had a breath left in her body.

It was later in the evening when she was finally done making the potion. She immediately grabbed her copy of the spell and booked it to Reids dorm.

Reid groaned as he heard someone knocking on the door. When he looked over at the clock he saw that it was 2 in the afternoon. Normally he would be well rested but last night was not a normal night. After getting back he couldn't get to sleep so he had gone to Nicky's. Getting drunk had been a bad idea and was probably why he felt the need to go back to sleep until the sun was gone.

Annabell not getting an answer immediately got worried and so she used to open the door. What greeted her though was an evil that she could not fight. Kind of sitting up in bed was Reid with his hair all over the place, red rimmed eyes, and last nights clothes on.

"So I take it that you didn't stay in like I told you to huh." Annabell asked with a smirk.

"Humph." Was all the answer she got from her brother as he slumped back down into his bed pulling the covers over his head.

"I know that you feel like crap but we kind of have to do this now so that you will have them back in time to ascend." She said pulling the cover back.

Reid just pouted up at her as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a piss.

When he came back out he looked slightly more awake.

"Okay so we need to get this done like now. And I don't know if it is going to hurt like a bitch or whatever you are about to ask me because like I said it has never been done before." She said trying to answer his unasked questions.

Reid just shook his head in understanding not really even knowing what to say at the moment.

Annabell looked at her brother and could tell that he was scared. He could try to hide it all he wanted but it was still there. However she knew that she too would be terrified if someone was to take away her powers even if it was her brother.

"Reid do you want me to get the guys to come and be here for this too?" She asked knowing that he had been thinking about it.

"No they have the swim meet and coach is already pissed enough because I'm not there." He said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Okay well you do whatever while I get set up." Annabell said taking crystals from her bag and placing them the shape of a large pentagram.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked her suddenly.

"I am making a pentagram circle so that we can do the spell. It doesn't work without it. Your powers are going to be transferred to the crystals and then will be released back when the aging is bound."

"Ok so I don't get to keep my powers instead some useless rocks get them."

"Reid I know that it sounds stupid ok but this is the only thing that I knew would work. I could have sent them to another person but I really didn't think that would be a good idea. Because the power could get trapped then by the power already in the other person."

"Umm ok lets just get this over with." Reid said still wondering why the hell a bunch of fuckin rocks were going to get his powers.

"Ok well you need to sit in the middle of the pentagram and drink this. Its going to be disgusting but you have to drink it all." Annabell said looking at him pointedly.

"Got it all of it." Reid said moving towards the middle of the pentagram.

Reid sat down and poured the disgusting liquid down his throat. He immediately began to feel nauseous. _I really hope that this is supposed to happen._ Reid thought to himself.

Annabell took a deep breath and began to say the spell that had taken her so long to come up with.

As soon as she started talking Reid could feel the powers within him stir.

Annabell could see the look of discomfort on her brothers face but she knew that she had to continue.

The more she spoke the worse the pain got. His powers didn't want to leave. He didn't want them to leave. Reid began to wonder if he would live through this. The pain being more then he had ever felt before.

Annabell wanted to stop. She wanted nothing more then to stop and end her brothers pain but it was too late to turn back now.

As Reid let out a loud cry of pain she began to wonder if the spell was wrong. If it wasn't going to work. As she was beginning to doubt herself she saw a bolt of lightening exit Reids body and jolt into the middle stone of the pentagram.

As the power left his body Reid couldn't hold back his scream of agony. It felt like someone was ripping his body apart from the inside. Then in an instant it was gone and Reid felt empty.

Annabell looked at her brother and saw him panting heavily. As his eyes met hers she was shocked to see how empty he looked. It was as if a huge piece of him was missing.

But that was just it a huge part of him was missing. She saw the panic in his eyes when he realized that he really couldn't use. That he really didn't have his powers anymore.

Reid locked eyes with his sisters and could see her instant relief that he was ok. But it was soon replaced with sadness and sympathy. And sympathy was the last thing that he wanted from anyone right now. He could do it. He was still Reid Garwin with or without the power.

Oh who the hell was he kidding he was already a nervous wreck. Yeah he could fight but if Chase came then his life was going to be in the hands of his sister. What had he been thinking he never should have agreed and put her in the situation that she was in now. If he had just listened and not used so much.

"Reid even if you had stopped using so much I don't think that it would have mattered. You know that the book says that the Garwin line has always had the most pull with the power. The Danvers may have the most power but it didn't speak to them the way that it did to the Garwin line. Now why don't we get you in bed you must be exhausted." She said looking at her clammy brother.

Reid just nodded his head and swallowed his pride as he allowed his sister to help him up into his bed.

"You should sleep too." Reid said as he rolled over to face the wall.

"Your right." Annabell said as she pulled back the covers and got in next to Reid.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Reid asked with a slight chuckle to his voice. "Go use Baby boys."

"Yeah right and risk having someone come in here and hurt you. No way. I know that Chase is out there and I am not risking having something happening to you just because I sleep like a dead person." Annabell said looking her brother in the eye.

Reid just nodded his head in understanding and moved over some so that Ananbell wouldn't fall off of the bed.

Reid was asleep in minutes while Annabell had a much harder time falling asleep. She knew that if Chase and Lindsey both came that she wouldn't be able to fight them off. And she couldn't put a ward or protection spell on the room because then she would be too drained to fight them if they found a way through.

She looked over at her brother and saw him sleeping somewhat peacefully. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that he still slept with his mouth slightly open. She would have to pick on him later when all of this bullshit was over.

Finally Annabell fell asleep watching her brothers chest rise and fall thanking god that the first part of the spell had worked and that her brother would get to live a nice long life.

Meanwhile the boys were at the swim meet.

"Do you think that they did it yet?" Tyler asked ringing his hands nervously.

"I have no idea. I mean do you think that we will feel it. I mean that will be a really big shift in power." Pogue stated.

"I think that we will feel it. I mean I felt it when you ascended so I would just assume that it would be kind of like that." Caleb said looking between his two brothers realizing that they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well if you don't feel anything in awhile we can always talk to Bell through the link and find out how it went." Tyler shrugged.

Right as Tyler finished his sentence a searing pain shot through Caleb and Pogue. Enough to bring both boys to their knees, tears in their eyes.

Tyler immediately cast the glimmer spell that Annabell had shown him so that no one else would notice what was going on.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked rushing to their sides.

"Yeah but I think it's safe to say that she completed the spell." Caleb said rubbing his temples.

"That or someone died." Pogue said

He saw that look that his two friends shot him. "Not a good time for that one huh." He asked

The other two couldn't help but shake their head at their friend.

Now that the other two were alright Tyler took away the glimmer and was thankful that it had worked and no one had noticed anything that had happened.

The three boys went back to the rest of their team and tried to focus on the match instead of their two friends who very shortly could be fighting for the life of all of them.

Please review...I love hearing from you : )

Delia


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as most of the storyline.

Ch.13

Annabell awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of her brother snoring rather loudly if she did say so herself. When she looked over she couldn't help by notice how child like he looked when he slept however she could still see the torment he was in even in his sleep.

Deciding that he would be ok for a couple of moments she got up to use the bathroom.

However Chase had been watching the two and took now as his moment to strike. With Lindsey by his side who now looked like Annabell he knew that his plan would be perfect. Reid would want to die by the time that he was done.

As soon as the two shimmered into the room Annabell felt it. She raced for the door but when she tried to touch it she got shocked instead. Getting pissed of she used her power to try and blow up the door. But like before she was surprised when her powers no longer worked in the bathroom.

That stupid bitch she put a fuckin shield on the bathroom. How the hell am I going to get out? And I can't contact the guys. Fuck Reid. What the hell am I going to do?

Just as Annabell was ready to freak out the door changed. She could see out. However by the look on Reids face she knew that he couldn't see in. She tried screaming and pounding on the door but nothing seemed to be working. She was going to have to watch. She was going to have to stand by and watch while they did this to her brother.

Reid woke up to see his sister standing over him kind of awkwardly.

"How long was I out for?" He asked stretching his tired muscles.

"A couple of hours." Annabell (who is actually Lindsey) said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright well I really have to take a piss." Reid said getting up out of bed.

"You can't." Annabell said quickly.

Reid just looked at her like she had grown three heads. "Ah yeah I think I can." He said pulling his arm away.

"No what I mean is that I kind of blew up the toilet." Annabell said shyly.

"Ok wait how the hell do you kind of blow up the toilet?" Reid asked trying not to laugh.

"Well I got to thinking about Chase and all the stupid shit that he has done and is going to do and it just made me so mad. And next thing I know the toilet is no longer usable." She said blushing.

Reid by now was trying to contain his laughter.

"Well I guess then that I will just have to go down the hall then." He said starting out the door.

"Just be careful Reid." Annabell called out to him.

"Always am." He shot back.

As soon as he was out of the room Lindsey changed back and walked over to the bathroom door. "I hope that you're enjoying the show Anna because it's just beginning. You were so stupid to take your brothers powers from him. Now we are going to kill him slowly and painful. And you my dear best friend get front row seats to the whole thing. And now here is the best part Reid is going to think that its you. Can you imagine dying at the hands of someone who you think is your sister who is supposed to love you? It's going to be a real show." With that Lindsey laughed and then changed back into Annabell.

Annabell was furious but no matter what she was doing she couldn't seem to get out. She had even tried charging the door just to be sent back into the wall. Lindsey was right she never should have taken her brothers power from him. She had left him helpless and at risk. Anything that happened to him was going to be her fault and she knew that after this she would have to leave. She would never be able to live with herself knowing that she had caused this.

When Reid got back into his room he couldn't help but notice that it felt cold. Not necessarily temperature wise but just in general. As he turned around after closing the door he was shocked by the site that he saw. There was Annabell standing with a rope in one hand and the hand of Chase in the other.

"What the fuck is going on." Reid asked inching back towards the door.

"Oh don't be afraid big brother we won't hurt you….much." Annabell said as she froze him in place.

A million thoughts ran through Reids head as Chase tied him to the bed with the ropes.

The main one being this can't be Annabell. And the second being shit Caleb was right.

"Annabell stop he must have you under some kind of a spell." Reid said trying to pull away from his ropes.

"Oh no brother it's me alright. And to think that Lindsey almost ruined our plans. Good thing I killed her and was able to convince you all that she was bad." Annabell said laughing.

Reid all of a sudden felt sick. He couldn't imagine that his sister would be able to kill anyone.

"I don't believe you." Reid spat still struggling against his binds.

"Reid Reid Reid. What will it take for you to learn? Your sister loves me and is going to get rid of anyone that I feel is in the way." Chase said sneering at him.

"No my sister loves Tyler. They are meant to be together." Reid said getting frustrated.

"Oh like I am going to listen to that stupid fuckin book. I don't give two shits about Tyler he was just the easiest one to get on my side. And then once you all saw how happy I made him you soon followed suite."

Reid thought about it for a moment and realized that it did make sense. And after all she hadn't tried to talk to any of them when she had been gone. Maybe this really was her. NO NO NO it couldn't be.

"Still having doubts Reid. Tsk Tsk. Why do you think that it was so important that she bind your powers huh? We knew that you would be strong once you ascended. And now this way she can kill you and I can take your powers from the stone." Chase said with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile the real Annabell was starting to really struggle. What was she going to do she couldn't get out, they couldn't get in, and her powers were useless. She had never felt so helpless in her life. And no matter how much she wanted to turn away she couldn't. She had to give her brother credit for standing strong but she could tell that he was starting to believe that it really was her. And that killed her as much as knowing what he was in for.

After listening to Chase Reids mind began to work overtime. So that was why she had to bind his right away. Everyone else was able to wait. Maybe he really hadn't been that addicted and would have been ok. Could this have really been some part of a sick plan? But she was his sister how could she do something like this.

"Ahh I see you don't think I have it in me do you. Well let me tell you something Reid you wouldn't be the first person that I killed. I mean dad was first then Lindsey and I did always want to have at least a solid three under my belt." She smirked at him.

"That's why you left after dad. Because you killed him." Reid asked in shock.

He remembered his sister not crying at the funeral but had always thought that it was just because she didn't want people to think that she was weak. But no now he knew that it was because she had killed him.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner. But wait what does he win." Chase asked evily.

"You fuckin bitch how could you do something like that. He loved you we all loved you and your just going to turn your back like that. You're just going to kill me your own brother. I somehow don't think so." Reid said pushing his luck.

"That's it I've had enough of him come on baby what do you say we start the fun?" Annabell said stepping closer to her brother with the leather belt.

Reids eyes got wide as he saw her turn it and swing the buckle down. The pain was more then he had thought it would be. It felt as if the object was tearing right into his body.

"Come on big brother scream I know you want too." Annabell said whispering it in his ear. "After all Dad screamed a lot. He screamed for me not to do it. For me to spare him. You see he didn't want to leave you. He wanted to be there while you grew up but I couldn't have that. I didn't want to live there anymore and killing him was my only way out. So come on and scream for me."

"You sick fuck." Reid said his body screaming in rage.

"No no brother no talking just screaming." Annabell said as she took a few more hits at him.

Reid tried to bring himself to another place but it was useless the pain kept pulling him back. All he could think about was that his sister had killed their father and now she was going to kill him. She had fooled them all and if he lived through this he would never be fooled again.

In the bathroom Annabell was growing angrier by the second. She couldn't be mad at Reid he had no way of knowing that it wasn't her out there. But for that bitch to say that she had killed her father. Annabell loved her father and was devastated when he passed but she chose to be strong for Reid. To let him mourn while she held it all in. And if she fuckin hit him one more time. Annabell wanted nothing more then to get out of the bathroom and rip that bitches throat apart. And as for Chase once she was done with Lindsey he was going to be stuck with his own dick up his ass.

"Come on Annabell this is getting boring. Lets just get it over with and then we can move onto Tyler." Chase said stifling a yawn.

Ried was broke out of his trance by this. "No please do whatever you want to me but leave the others alone. They haven't done anything to you."

"Oh how sweet now Reid Garwin decided to care about other people. Maybe if you had done that sooner you could have saved yourself all this trouble. But no you had to be selfish." Chase spat in his face.

"How was I selfish?" Reid shot back.

"Are you fuckin kidding me you were always selfish big brother. How about when you used to pick on me in front of the others for having powers. But then when you got yours they were cool. Or what about the time back when you and Aaron were still friends and he helped you plan a way to make my boyfriend break up with me. All because I didn't have enough time for the rest of you. Or wait what about when dad died you didn't know that I had killed him then but you never once asked me how I felt about the whole thing." Annabell (Lindsey said trying to remember all of the different things that Annabell had complained about when it came to Reid over the years)

"I'm sorry." Reid said letting his head fall down towards his chest.

"Yeah well it's a little too late for that don't you think. Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit and when I said I didn't need you I meant it. There is nothing that you could say or do that could possibly change my mind. I fuckin hate you Reid I always have and I always will." She said as she got closer to him. "If it hadn't been for you dad would still be alive. I could have grown up in a good home. I could have had my family. But no you and your mom had to ruin that. He couldn't leave her because you were his precious heir. I was just the mistake that happened to be magical. And you used to torment me about it. All the time you used to pick on me about not having a mom and about how much of a disappointment I was to everyone. Never once did you try to make me feel better." Annabell said flooding his mind with false memorizes.

Annabell was beyond pissed now those things had never happened. At least not all of them. Reid had never made comments about her mother or her being a disappointment. He had done some things that had pissed her off but he had always been a good brother. The angrier she got the more red her skin became. Unknown to her she was about to get out of this hell hole.

Reid looked up at his sister with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah well sorry isn't good enough." She said lifting his head and wrapping her hands around his throat.

Reid at first looked shocked and tried to get away.

"Don't you dare try to get away you fuckin worthless excuse for a person. You were never worth anything. All you do is cause fights and hurt other people. Think of all of the girls that you've hurt. Think of how many people have cried themselves to sleep at night because you are a selfish bastard. I'm doing the world a favor and you need to except that." She spat at him.

Letting him go for a moment she untied his hands from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing." Chase asked her worried for a second that she had turned.

"I want to feel him struggle I want to feel him get weaker as he fights for his last breath." She said sickly.

Reid knew that he shouldn't give her the satisfaction but despite everything he didn't want to die. "Bella please don't." He said terrified.

But she never even blinked. He had more fight then she had expected and therefore had to use to keep him from removing her hands.

Reid looked up at his sister and saw the sick pleasure written all over her face. She really did hate him. She really was going to kill him and there was nothing that he could do about it. No matter how hard he tried to fight he couldn't get her hands away.

She could feel his strength fading as he clasped at her arms. Deciding that it was just too much fun she quickly allowed for him to take a breath.

At once Reid was relived when he felt the cool air hit the back of his throat however it was short lived when he once again felt the closure around his air way. She was toying with him she wanted to prolong it to keep him barely hanging on for as long as she could.

This time he panicked the more time that he had the more that he wanted to live. He began to really thrash around. Trying to free himself from her hold however his feet were still tied to the bed. His lungs began to burn as if on fire and Reid knew that this was going to be the end. And with that thought he let a single tear run down his face.

Still inside the bathroom Annabell began to panic he brother was going to die. He was going to fuckin die and she couldn't do anything about it. And not only that but she was ruining him. She was making him feel worthless and not worthy of living. She was playing with his head and with his body allowing him to hold on for seconds longer. However as much as she hated to see him struggle so Lindsey sick pleasure was buying her time. For what she did not know but she somehow knew that she was going to get to Reid in time. She had to get to Reid in time or else she may as well be dead too.

Reid began to panic less as the lack of oxygen consumed his body.

"Look how pathetic you are. Barely able to even move your arms. Aww is that a tear I see. How fuckin sickening. Look at me brother. I want to see your eyes turn as the life leaves them. I want to see your chest heave as you try to take a last breath. But most of all." She said putting one hand on his chest as the other held tight to his throat. "I want to feel your heart stop. I can already feel it slowing Reid you're not going to make it much longer. They were always right about you being the weak one. You have nothing to offer this world and won't be missed. Oh you may think that Tyler is going to miss you but he won't. He'll join you soon."

This gave Reid a little kick that she had been hoping for as he tried to pry her hand one last time. But it was useless he was going to die.

Annabell smiled at him as she began to drum her fingers to the beat of his heart. He could feel her hands slowing and saw her smile grow wider. Never did he ever think he would see his sister get sick pleasure out of killing him.

From in the bathroom Annabell could see that he was giving up. He couldn't give up he had to hold on. He had to hold out until she could figure something out. It was useless though she knew that she would never be able to figure it out. She saw his body lurch slightly upwards and then fall as his eyes rolled slightly back.

"NO." She screamed as the pain and anger consumed her. And at that moment somehow the spell was broken and the door burst open in flames.

Lindsey had changed back as soon as Reid had passed and couldn't help the evil grin that came to her face. There was nothing like it. She had killed other people but the torture that she had put Reid Garwin through was priceless. The look in his eyes when he realized that his sister was going to kill him, the slow of his heart beat as he fought to live, the lurch of his body as he heaved trying to take in oxygen and last but not least the pure sadness and dismay in his eyes as the lights went out in them.

Chase was ready to congratulate her when the bathroom door burst open in flames. There was something that he had never seen before. Annabell was completely on fire. Before he knew what was going on she had rushed to Reid and teleported him. Less then a second passed before she was back and still in flames.

"I am going to fuckin kill you both." She said seething with anger. The fire seemed to grow the closer that she got to them.

"And what do you think you're going to do huh barbeque us." Lindsey asked putting a shield around them.

"Exactly." And with that Annabell hurled a huge fireball at Lindsey. Chase shimmered and got out before it ever even hit.

Lindsey cried out in pain as the fire went through the shield and consumed her.

"I swear to god bitch if we can't save my brother I will fuckin bring you back from the dead and kill you again." Annabell said as she threw three more balls of fire at her old best friend.

As soon as she was done she teleported back to were Reid was not even caring that Chase was still out there somewhere.

The guys had been more then shocked when Annabell teleported Reid to them. Mostly because she was on fire and secondly because Reid was unconscious. The only thing that she had said was CPR and then she was off again.

Tyler was the one that actually rushed into action pulling his friends head back and beginning to breathe for him.

Caleb being the leader quickly got beside the boy and began chest compressions.

Pogue stood there unable to even think glad that they were at Calebs mansion and no longer at the opposing school.

After what seemed like hours but was really less then a minute Reid took a ragged breath.

Tyler immediately turned him on his side and began to rub his back.

"What……the…..hell……happened." Reid asked gasping for breath.

"We have no idea Reid. Annabell just dropped you off and then left." Caleb said looking at his friends bruises.

As soon as Caleb said Annabell Reid began to panic. No Annabell had tried to kill him she was coming after the rest of them now.

"No." Reid said trying to get up.

"Reid calm down you need to calm down." Tyler said rubbing his back more.

"Annabell is evil." Reid said looking up at Pogue showing the fear in his eyes.

Tyler stopped rubbing his friends back and looking slightly angry. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"She was with Chase. She did this." Reid said beginning to shake a bit.

"Reid calm down are you sure that it was Annabell?" Pogue asked.

However before Reid could answer Annabell came orbing in.

Reid instantly tensed and tried to get up.

"Reid." She said getting ready to run to him. It was when she saw his scared face that she stopped. Oh god he still thinks it was me.

Caleb stepped in front of Reid with his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell is going on Annabell?" He asked angrily.

"I can explain everything ok just please sit down Caleb." Annabell said tiredly.

She didn't realize how much catching on fire and killing her supposed best friend would take out of her.

They were all looking at her angrily except for Tyler who looked confused and Reid who looked terrified.

"Please don't hurt me." Reid rasped out as Annabell went to touch the side of his head.

"Reid I am not going to hurt you. That was not me ok it was Lindsey. I know I know that she knew things but some of them weren't real Reid she planted them. I need you to please just let me place my hand on the side of your head." She said softly.

"Why." He asked shrinking back more.

"Because I am going to show all of you what happened but you don't have powers so I can't just send it to you."

Reid for once looked to Caleb for what to do and he simply nodded his head. Reid knew that even though they might not get along that he could trust Caleb.

Annabell touched the side of Reids head and then with her powers reached out to all of them. She was able to show them all what she had seen and made sure to give them her emotions too. She wanted Reid to know that she loved him and would never have hurt him.

Once she was done Reid was still pretty shaken by what was going on.

"So you killed her." Caleb asked looking Annabell in the eyes.

"Yes I did and as soon as I know Reid is ok I am going after Chase." She said looking around at all the boys.

"Annabell you can't just go after him." Tyler said worriedly.

"Fuck you Tyler I sure as hell can and I will. You didn't have to stand there and watch what I had to watch. Sure you just saw it now but that was with already knowing the ending. Knowing that Reid was going to be ok." She yelled angrily.

"He's right Annabell you can't just go by yourself." Caleb said calmly.

"Don't you get it I have to go alone you guys are all my weaknesses and I can't let that get in the way. My emotions took over today and yes it worked out for the best but that was just luck. I have never felt that kind of power before and if I explode I will not have you all there in the line of fire." She said quietly.

Pogue sat down and put his arm around her. "Lets not worry about that right now we need to get Reid better and re-powered and then we need to figure out what this new power is of yours."

Annabell immediately felt like and idiot for not healing her brother sooner what the hell kind of a sister was she.

She moved forward to heal him yet Reid still shrank back.

"Jesus Reid I'm not Lindsey I'm not going to fuckin hurt you ok now would you let me heal your damn wounds." She said aggravated.

Reid just looked even more scared. And Annabell immediately felt like an ass of course he was going to be scared that had really happened to him it was nothing like the dream that she had had so many years ago.

"Reid." She said quietly but he wouldn't look at her. "Reid." She said a little more forcefully this time.

He looked up and she could see all of the confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Can I please heal you?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"Why." He rasped out threw his soar swollen throat.

"Because you're my brother and I love you." She said looking him in the eyes.

She could see a bit of a spark go off and a slight tug at his mouth as his shook his head that it would be ok.

Although she was able to heal most of the physical stuff the bruises would stay and the mental she could never heal.

Ok so I had thought about leaving it when Reid 'died' but figured to many people would hunt me down and kill me lol.

Please review.

Delia


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and most of the story line.

Ch.14

After Annabell had healed Reid they all went back to the Garwin manor because Reid didn't want to go back to the dorms. She went back to the room to get the stone that held Reids power and broke down. She had been trying to hold it all in. But she had almost lost her brother.

As if Tyler knew that she was going to need him he walked into the room and sat on the bed with her.

"He could have died Tyler. He almost did and then they were going to go after you. I don't think I can stay here." She said hysterical.

"What do you mean that you can't stay? Bell we need you here. I need you here. You can't just pack up and leave us all again. Reid is going to need you more then ever now. And honestly I don't think that I could survive it if you left." He said pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't mean for good Tyler just until Chase is gone. And Reid doesn't need me he has all of you. He is terrified of me right now. I mean he flinches whenever I get near him. She ruined him and there was nothing that I could do to stop her. I failed him Tyler you don't understand I was supposed to be protecting him. I took his powers away and then left him alone I never should have done that." She said clinging to him tightly.

Tyler wasn't sure how to react at first in all the years that they had been friends and then together he had never really seen her cry like this. She was always the one that stayed strong and tried to hold the rest of them together. And now here she was vulnerable and counting on him to make her feel better.

"Bell it was not your fault. Ok you just went to use the bathroom it's not like you left for hours. There was no way that you could have known that she would put a ward on the bathroom. And Reid knows that it wasn't you but it was still your face. It might take him awhile but he will be back to the same old Reid soon enough. And we will all be there to help him. No one blames you for this so you need to stop blaming yourself." He said stroking her hair.

"I know but god I just…Ty I can't even explain it. I have never felt that many different emotions before in my life. I really didn't know what to do. And the fire I don't know where that came from .What if it happens again. What if I get mad at one of you and I just catch on fire hurting someone. I don't want to risk you all like that." She said looking up into his eyes.

Tylers heart broke for her it really did. She looked like a lost little girl and all that he wanted to do was bring her back.

"Bell leaving is not going to make anything better. We can figure it out together all of us ok. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to not be able to see you again for god knows how long. Not now that I finally have you back. And yeah that might be selfish of me but I can't help it. That's just how it's going to be. And if you leave then I am going with you." He said smirking at her.

Annabell sat straight up.

"What no you can't. You can't just leave Reid here he is going to need all of you guys. Tyler you can't do that to him you're his best friend." She said frantically.

"And you're his sister. Now come on I think that you need to get some sleep too." He said carrying her over towards his side of the room.

"No Tyler I have to be there when Reid wakes up." She said not wanting to stay in this room.

"Fine we can go back to the manor but you have to promise me that you will get some sleep." He said pointedly.

"Will you be with me?" She asked shyly.

Tyler just grinned and gave her a kiss.

"Well then I guess I will be going to sleep for a bit." She said smiling back at him.

Meanwhile back at the house Pogue and Caleb were trying to figure out what had happened. They had never seen magic quite like that before. They were beginning to wonder what other powers Annabell possessed that they did not know about. Also they were both very worried about Reid. And Caleb couldn't help but blame himself for failing them as a leader. As if reading his mind Pogue began to speak.

"There was no way for us to know that something like that would happen."

"I know but we shouldn't have gone to the meet. We knew that Reid was going to be powerless and that Annabell would be up against Chase and Lindsey." Caleb said frustrated.

"Yeah but she was going to orb we had no way of knowing that Lindsey was going to be able to put a spell on the whole bathroom." Pogue reasoned.

"I know which leads us to how the hell did she get out. I mean Pogue you saw what she showed us the power around that door was intense. And she just burst threw it like it was nothing."

"Well our powers are linked to our emotions and I don't know about you but just watching it made my magic stir inside of me. And she was right we did watch it knowing that Reid was going to live. I mean come on Caleb she was watching her brother die. I think that we all would have found a power that we didn't' really know that we had."

"You're probably right but she is going to have to get a hold of her mom just in case because none of us have powers like that."

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I wonder when Reid is going to get his powers back. I really hope that after all of this the spell works because if not Annabell will never forgive herself and you know it." Pogue said worried about his other friend.

"I know and we can't let that happen. If this works then we all need to do it. But not until after Chase is gone. I know that she wants to go after him alone but I really think that she should let us help her. I mean it's not like we don't have the power." Caleb said getting frustrated again.

Just then Annabell and Tyler came walking in.

"Don't you get it Caleb it was Lindsey and Chase who killed my father and they almost killed my brother. She told us that our father begged her not to and Chase just stood there unfazed which means that he knew. And theres something else that you don't understand he was my boyfriend Caleb I really liked him a lot and he comes here and tried to destroy my family I don't think so. And there is no way that Reid is going to be fighting anyone soon so you all need to stay with him. I won't have you all put in danger this is my fight now."

"How is this only your fight?" Caleb yelled angrily.

"It's not only my fight but if I die it doesn't matter. Don't you get it if one of you dies then the line ends with you. That can't happen at least if I die then both sides still go on." She spat back.

Tyler just looked at her shocked and hurt. "You really think that we would all be able to go on without you."

"Tyler you know what I mean. Do I want to die no. But at least I am not the last of a blood line. At least my family line and magic would still live on."

They all just became silent no one wanting to say anything that could trigger more of an argument. They were all tired and needed to get some sleep before they really sat down and talked about their plans from now on out.

"Look I'm exhausted I am going to crash but if Reid wakes up please come and get me. I don't want him to think that I just left or that I don't want to see him." Annabell said begging them all with her eyes.

Caleb and Pogue just nodded that they would while Tyler grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to a guest bedroom.

"God I wish that she wasn't so stubborn." Caleb said looking at Annabells retreating form.

"She's right though you know." Pogue said not actually looking at Caleb.

"I know but we can't just leave her to fight him by herself." Caleb tried to reason.

"Caleb she has more power then all of us combined. I think that we saw that very clearly today."

"I know she does but if we let her go alone and something happened to her would we ever be able to live with ourselves. I mean she is the last of Reids family because his mother doesn't count and look at what happened to Tyler last time."

"Your right this is going to take all of us. We need to get Reid better soon because I have a feeling that he triggered her magic."

"How could he have triggered it?" Caleb looked at Pogue like he was stupid.

"I don't mean that he literally gave her power but if Reid is there then she will remember even more and maybe just maybe she will be able to harness that same power that she killed Lindsey with."

"See that's another thing though I don't know if I want her going after Chase. I mean Pogue she already killed the person who was her best friend for years. Do we really want her to kill her ex boyfriend too? How do we know that she is going to be ok after all this? I can't imagine that you are ever really the same after you kill someone. I mean it was hard for me just thinking that I might have killed him before"

"Honestly Caleb I hadn't really even thought about it. I don't know if I would have been able to do that. But when this is all over her and Reid are going to need all of us. And I know that you and Reid like to fight a lot but hopefully you will be able to put all of the stupid stuff behind you now." Pogue said with a serious look.

"I know I know ok. But it's not just going to happen over night. Although now that I might not have to worry about him becoming addicted we hopefully won't fight at much. Just as long as he doesn't use too much in public. I just don't want us all exposed." Caleb said running his hand over his face.

"I know dude but you have to stop treating him like a child. And after what happened today I really don't think that we even have to worry about him being in the public for awhile." Pogue said glancing up the stairs towards the room that his friend was in.

"Alright man well I am going to crash. The other guest room is set up if you want to just stay here." Caleb said giving Pogue a manly handshake hug thing.

"Yeah I'm just gonna crash here I am exhausted." Pogue answered.

It was only 8 at night and already someone had been torture, another caught on fire, one killed, and three worried. And Reid still had yet to get his powers back.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Delia


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Ch.15

When Reid woke up it was early the next morning. He was glad that he had the time to himself to sort out everything that had happened. As much as it still scared the shit out of him he was just relieved that it hadn't in fact been his sister.

But he still wasn't sure what memories were real and which ones were fake. He could only guess based on the emotions that he felt threw Annabell during the whole ordeal. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for his sister to have to see all of that. Sure he could feel some of her emotions but he couldn't read her mind at the time.

He himself felt like a dumbass for not thinking that it could be an illusion. I mean how could he have thought that his sister could do something like that. She had never been able to hurt a fly. But then he remembered that she had killed Lindsey. His sister had killed someone now and it was all because of him. He should have known that something was off when she said that she had blown up the toilet.

I mean who the hell actually blows up a toilet. And if she had she would have thought it was so cool that she prob would have woken him up to show him not acted all sketchy when he said that he had to pee. Looking back now he can see all the signs that showed it wasn't his sister but at the time he had let the fear and pain take over his body.

He didn't know what he was going to say to her. Honestly he was kind of afraid to talk to her at all. I mean what if she was mad about the whole thing. What if she blamed him for what she had to do to Lindsey and what he had heard them talk about doing to Chase? He didn't want his sister to go alone after him but until he had his powers back and ascended there really wasn't to much that he was going to be able to do. Speaking of his powers he would have to find out what happened to the stone and try and figure out when he should get them back.

Reid had just rolled over to face the window when he heard his bedroom door open. He knew that it was his sister and so he waited to see what she was going to do.

Annabell sat on the side of the bed that Reid had his back to and put her hand on his shoulder. She could tell that he was awake but figured that she would just be happy with the fact that he hadn't pulled away from her. Maybe Tyler was right and he would be able to go back to normal. Who was she kidding Reid would never be the same but that didn't mean that he couldn't get better.

"Was I a terrible brother?" Reid asked turning over to break the silence.

"What no of course not. Reid you were a great older brother." Annabell said lying down next to him.

"But all of those things that she said they were so terrible." He said searching her eyes for the truth that he needed.

"Reid all of those things that she said weren't true. You never made comments about my mother or made me feel like less of a person. I mean yes of course I got mad at you sometimes but you stood up for me a lot more then you ever put me down." She said resting her hand on his arm.

"It all just seemed so real. I mean she showed me it all Bella. She showed me dads death only it was your face. And I…I just…I just couldn't get past that. I am so sorry for believing her." Reid said starting to shake a bit.

Annabell moved closer and wrapped her arms right around her brother. She couldn't imagine what he must have gone through. Sure she watched but he had to live it.

"Reid it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing. I mean she gave you memories and brought up true things too. If I was you I probably would have believed the same thing. And it's all my fault anyways. I knew that you were powerless and even though it was only for a moment I never should have left the room." She said looking him dead in the eyes.

"I don't blame you Bella. I just…. I don't understand why she would do something like that. I mean I actually kind of liked her and she tries to kill me. Not only that but she….she…..she got a sick pleasure out of it. And seeing that in your eyes….it…it honestly hurt worse then the actual dieing part." He said burying his face in the crook of her neck as she brought her arms around further to rub his back.

"I want you to understand right now Reid that I have never been so afraid in my life. I mean I couldn't stop her from doing it. And..I… I killed her Reid. I killed the girl who was supposed to be my best friend for all these years. I brought her here. I put her and Chase into your lives. And for that I will never be able to forgive myself. And you can say it's not my fault all you want but that's just how I will always see it. And I promise you that Chase is next. I am going to kill him so fuckin slowly that he begs for hell." She said roughly.

Reid felt a chill run down his spine at her tone of voice. It sounded just like the one that Lindsey had used.

"I say that we take his powers instead. Take them and don't give them back. I don't want you killing another person. I don't want you to be like her Bella. I understand why you killed her in the heat of the moment. But I wish that it wasn't you who had to do that." Reid said now looking her in the eyes.

"I understand but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. We made a promise along time ago and I intend to keep it. I'm not going to promise you that I won't kill Chase because I hate him Reid. I hate him more then anyone or anything else in the world. But if I can find a different way to keep him from hurting people I will." She said back.

"Promise." Reid asked not wanting to see his sister sink farther into the darkness that they had put her in.

"I promise big brother." She said smiling at him.

Reid tried to smile back he really did. But honestly he wasn't sure if he would ever smile again. He was alive physically but emotionally he was dead. He might not have hurt his sister a lot but he knew that what Lindsey had said about all of the other girls was true. And he had a lot to make up for before he would be able to look at himself in the mirror again.

Annabell saw Reid try to smile and wondered what it was that held him back. She knew though that in time he would heal and let her in. But for now he wasn't going to tell her anything that she didn't already basically know. And for now she was ok with that. She was just glad that her brother didn't seem to be afraid of her at the moment.

The two of them quickly drifted off to sleep. Reid on his back while Annabell rested her head on his shoulder with both arms wrapped tightly around her brother. Ready to protect him in a moments notice. And this is exactly how Tyler found them when he was making his wake up rounds. He thought about waking them for breakfast but decided that breakfast was not what they needed. But this…this healing….this was exactly what they would always need.

Please review and let me know what you think : )

Delia


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own that characters that I make up as well as most of the story line.

Chapter 16

Annabell woke up later in the afternoon to see that Reid was still sleeping. She couldn't help but smile knowing that he was ok. However it only lasted for a moment as she remembered what she had to do.

She knew that she had promised Reid that she wouldn't kill Chase but there was a good chance that she wasn't going to keep it. But first she had to find out where the hell that son of a bitch was hiding out at now. Giving Reid a kiss on the cheek she left a note and orbed out.

Reid woke up about an hour after she left feeling intense pain. It hurt so bad that he couldn't even open his eyes. His brothers must have heard his screams because he could hear them in the background trying to figure out what the hell to do.

"He must be getting his powers back." Tyler said looking at his other brothers.

"You know I am starting to think that I want to do this less and less." Pogue said watching Reid writhe in pain.

"Yeah and I thought ascension was bad." Caleb said looking at Pogue.

All of a sudden the pain stopped and Reid was able to open his eyes.

"Hey are you ok." Tyler asked sitting by his friend.

"Yeah I think so. That hurt like a fuckin bitch though." Reid panted.

"Try using." Caleb said.

"Wait did you just tell me to use." Reid asked with a smirk.

The other couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Come on lets see if it worked." Pogue said getting impatient.

Reid rolled his eyes at his friend and then easily moved the furniture in the room around.

"Holy fuck." Tyler gasped.

"What." Reid asked alarmed.

"Your eyes. Reid they didn't turn." Caleb said confused.

"Well I clearly have my powers back." Reid said annoyed.

"Must be its all part of the binding." Pogue said obviously.

"This however does not mean that we can use in public." Caleb said in his best leader voice.

"Oh shut it." Tyler said surprising them all.

"You know I'm not really sure if I like this new Tyler." Caleb said laughing.

"Well I do now at least I won't be the only prick." Reid said slapping baby boy on the shoulder.

Then all of a sudden it hit Reid he wasn't really sure why he didn't think of it before but he was now.

"Umm where is Bella." Reid asking looking at all of their faces.

Tyler looked at him sadly and handed him the note that they had found by his pillow.

_Dear Boys,_

_So I know that now is not the best time for me to be leaving but I have some things I have to do. Don't worry though I am coming back. I know that you don't want me going after Chase but I have to. He attacked my family and for that he will pay. I wish that I could tell you where I'm going but I can't. Not because I won't miss you but because I can't chance that you will follow me. This is something that I have to do on my own. I love you all and I won't have you put in more danger. _

_Reid I know that you might be upset because I won't be there for your ascension but I will be you just won't see me. Everything is going to run smoothly, you have nothing to worry about. I am assuming that you have your powers back by now and if not don't panic you will shortly. I love you big brother and I will be seeing you soon. Also I will try to keep my promise._

_Tyler please don't be upset with me. I know that I told you I wasn't leaving again but I have to. And I'm not leaving you. I love you with all my heart and I will be back soon. I can't wait to put all of this bullshit in the past and just focus on us. And no not because the book says that we are supposed to be together I don't give a rats ass about that. But because I really do love you baby boy and I always will._

_Pogue you better keep the peace. You and I both know that Reid and Caleb are going to be going at it again soon enough. You're my best friend and I trust you to protect the rest of my family. Also I am leaving the link open to you and only you. I know that you won't abuse it. If you boys ever need me I'm only a thought away. _

_Caleb go easy on Reid. I'm sure that your afraid that he will use even more now and expose everyone but you need to have a little more faith in him. Don't treat him like a child and he won't act like one. I know that we never really talked over things and that you're pissed right now. But this is what I have to do. It's like I told you my name will continue on. Please make sure the rest of them do to._

_I love all of you boys and feel bad that I have to leave. But this is the only way that I could think to do it. If I tried in person you would have just found some way to convince me to stay and that I couldn't have. Remember if you ever need me I'm probably already there._

_Love,_

_Annabell_

Reid put down the letter and couldn't help but feel the anger overwhelm him.

"What the fuck is wrong with her. She is going to get herself killed." Reid yelled throwing the note onto the floor.

"I don't like it anymore then you do but she wouldn't have left if she didn't believe that it was for the best." Pogue said trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say she's not the only family that you have left." Reid said getting angrier yet.

"Look we all need to calm down. She left ok there isn't anything that we can do about it now." Tyler said helping Pogue out.

"Oh yes there is. Pogue you get a hold of her right now and tell her to get her ass back here." Reid said shooting daggers at his friend.

"He can't do that Reid then she will close it to him too. And we need to be able to reach her in an emergency." Caleb said running a hand over his face.

"Shut the fuck up Caleb your probably glad she's gone. The whole time you kept talking about how she was on Chase's side. This whole thing must be awfully convenient for you." Reid said getting in his face.

As pissed of as Caleb was he was kind of glad to have Reid acting like himself instead of the helpless wreck that he had been before.

Reid saw Caleb smirking and couldn't help but get even more pissed. "What the fuck is so funny to you." Reid asked.

"Nothing just good to have you back Reid." Caleb said putting his hand on his friend shoulder.

Reid looked confused for a moment and then realized what his brother was talking about.

"Yeah it feels kinda good too." Reid said smirking at them all. "But I'm still gonna find my sister." He said walking down stairs.

Annabell had watched the scene unfold from a different plane and was fairly happy with how it was turning out. Sure Reid was mad but that was better then having him sad and upset. She knew that it was going to be hard for the boys. But they had done it before without her and hopefully this wouldn't take very long. She was already tracking Chase and with any luck he would make the wrong move soon.

Thank you so much again to everyone who has been reviewing it really makes me want to update lol.

Please review : )

Delia


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as most of the storyline.

Chapter 17

It was the next day and Reid was going to be ascending at 10:34 am. Leave it to him to have the morning birthday. He wasn't about to tell his brothers this but he was nervous. Not so much about the ascension but about how the spell was going to affect it. His sister had said that it had never been done before and even though thus far nothing seemed to be wrong he couldn't help but worry about it.

They were all currently on their way to Putnam barn for his ascension and yet the only thing that he could think about was if his sister was going to be there. She had said that she would be but that he wouldn't be able to see her. What the fuck was that supposed to mean was she going to be invisible, hide, or god knows what else. He couldn't help but just wish that he knew where she was. At least before when she left he knew that she was with her mom and was safe. This time no one really knew anything.

When they got to the barn all of the boys got out of Tylers Hummer. It was 3 minutes until Reid ascended and everyone was on edge. Mostly wondering if Chase was going to be stupid enough to strike with all of them there and two/three ascended.

As the seconds ticked by Reid became more and more nervous. His brothers just stood silently as they watched him walk towards the middle of the field. He could feel the wind changing and knew that it was just about time.

Caleb looked at his watch and saw that there was 10 seconds before Reid ascended. He looked at Reid and gave him a small nod of the head. Then suddenly the sky turned dark and thunder could be heard overhead.

"Fuck this." Was all the boys heard as Reid was lifted off the ground and struck with power. The boy cried out but not as much as they had expected. It seemed to go on forever and then suddenly the sky was clear and Reid dropped to the ground.

The other three boys ran to him and helped him up off the ground.

"How do you feel?" Caleb asked for all of them.

"I feel ok and honestly that hurt a hell of a lot less then when Bella bound my powers." He said smirking at all of them.

Pogue just groaned and continues to help the boy to the car.

_Tell Reid I said he did good and that I'm proud of him._ Pogue heard in his head. He just gave a simple nod.

"Bella says that you did good and she's proud of you." Pogue said quietly to Reid.

Reid looked up stunned and studied the area around him looking for his sister. However she was no where to be found. Reid just nodded and continued to walk to Tylers Hummer. They were almost there when the wind picked up again.

"No way." Tyler said looking back towards the destroyed barn.

"He can't be that stupid." Pogue said turning as well.

"But clearly he is." Caleb said as Chase came into focus.

Reid clearly tensed and even shook slightly. Tyler noticed and put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Brothers how are you_" _Chase said smirking at them all.

"Better then you'll be in about three seconds." Reid said stepping in front of the others.

"Oh Reid I'm so glad to see that your still alive." Chase said evilly.

"Fuck you asshole it will take a lot more then that to get rid of me." Reid said seething with anger.

_Get everyone out of here now Pogue._

_I can't do that Bell and you know it._

_Fine then at least stay back. _

And then just like that the sky changed again and Annabell shimmered in.

"Oh well if it isn't just a good old fashioned family reunion." Chase said laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Annabell asked him powering up.

"Oh well you see I just thought that it wouldn't be a party for Reid without his mom." As Chase said this Mrs. Garwin came into focus right next to him.

"Mom." Reid said stepping forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Reid." Chase said pulling as knife out and putting it to her throat.

"Let her go Chase your business is with us." Annabell said as calmly as she could.

"Well that's what I thought at first but then I realized that the only way to get to Reid is through his family." Chase said smirking at Reid.

"And what the hell do you want from me." Reid asked clenching his fists.

"Your power. You're ascended now and you don't age so it would be the perfect add on to my collection." Chase said pushing the knife closer to Mrs. Garwin.

"You're a fuckin idiot." Annabell said laughing at him.

Everyone looked at her wondering how this could possibly be funny.

"Annabell hunny I know that we had are problems but you can't possibly want me dead." Mrs. Garwin said scared.

"Oh I don't I just don't know what Chase thinks he's going to do when he doesn't have the knife anymore." She said smirking.

And then it clicked for all of the boys that night in the basement she had been able to call her keys without touching them.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked pissed off.

"Knife." Annabell said and quickly the knife vanished from Chase's hands and into hers.

"How what the hell." Chase asked getting angry.

"I suggest you let her go now." Annabell said twirling the knife in her hands.

Mrs. Garwin looked speechless as Chase shoved her off towards the others.

"Boys take Mrs. Garwin home I have some business to take care of." Annabell said looking at Chase.

"No way we are not leaving you to do this on your own." Tyler said behind her.

_Do it now before I explode at all of you. I mean it I can feel the power coming_. Annabell said trying to keep it down.

"At least one of us is staying with you." Caleb said stepping by her.

"I thought you didn't trust me." Annabell said quietly to him.

"That was before." He whispered.

During this moment Annabell almost didn't see Chase get ready to shimmer away. Almost that is.

"Oh no you don't you fuckin piece of shit. You're not getting away this time." Annabell said freezing him in place.

"And what are you going to do kill me like you did your best friend." Chase asked smugly.

"That thing was not my best friend. And no I'm not going to kill you I promised someone that I wouldn't. What I'm about to do is even worse I'm going to take away your powers." Annabell said laughing at him.

"Wait he's ascended won't he die without his powers." Caleb asked also realizing that he and Pogue couldn't be bound.

"No because he'll still have them he just won't be able to use them." Annabell said turning her head slightly. "And you and Pogue will be fine I just have to do it differently."

Caleb nodded and motioned for her to go ahead.

Annabell pulled out the piece of paper that she had written the spell on and quickly began to read.

Meanwhile the others had not gone to far from where Caleb and Annabell stood with Chase None of them understood what was going on.

"Ok why are they just standing there I thought that we were getting rid of him." Pogue said confused.

"She is." Reid said to them.

"Well it looks to me like she's just standing there." Tyler said stating the obvious.

"I know but she promised me she wouldn't kill him so she must have found another way." Reid said shrugging.

"You asked her not to kill him." Pogue asked shocked.

"Yeah fuck face. I don't want her to have to live with that too." Reid snapped at him.

"So then what do you think she's doing?" Tyler asked curious.

"Fuck if I know." Reid said glancing back.

He caught sight of his mother who still had not said a word since they brought her to the hummer.

"I never should have made her leave." Mrs. Garwin mumbled.

"Huh." Tyler said confused if he had heard her right.

Reid spun around in his seat. "What do you mean you made her leave?" He asked angrily.

"I umm…. It was only because I knew it was best for you baby." She said reaching for Reid.

Reid quickly pulled away. "Best for me how is that. You tell me what the fuck you did right now."

Mrs. Garwin swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well before your father was murdered he told me all about her powers and what she could really do. I was afraid that she would hurt one of you boys and so I had to send her away. After the funeral I told her that she had a week to move out before I sent her away. Either way she was leaving." Mrs. Garwin said shakily.

"How the fuck could you do that. And all those times I asked you about it you said that she didn't want to live here anymore. You said that she wanted to go and stay with her mom. But she never wanted to leave did she. You convinced her that she would hurt us. You're the one that made her afraid of her powers around us. What the fuck were you thinking?" Reid asked burning red with anger.

"I…I just wanted to protect you. I didn't know what could happen." Mrs. Garwin said frantically.

"No mom you just didn't want a reminder that dad had loved someone other then you." Reid said turning in his seat.

When Reid had turned around he notices his sister and Caleb walking back to the hummer with smiles on their faces.

"So what did you do?" Pogue asked as the reached the hummer.

"I made his powers useless to him." Annabell said smirking.

"Ok so then where is he." Tyler asked confused.

Caleb and Annabell looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I orbed him to another time period." She said between gasps.

"What how the." Reid asked now confused.

"It's on another plain." Annabell said looking at Caleb.

"Tell them the best part." He said laughing.

"It's a plain where gay witches had gone centuries ago to avoid persecution." She saw all their eyes get wide. "Now he's really going to be someone's wiotch." Annabell said as they all burst out laughing.

After they were all done talking about what had happened Annabell quickly orbed Mrs. Garwin back to the manor and returned to the boys. All of whom seemed for some reason to not be speaking to her.

_Great what the fuck did I do now?_

Thank you so much for all of the reviews that I have gotten from you guys I really appreciate them and love knowing what you all think. So please review : )

Delia


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated my classes have just been insane. But I think I am finally going to have time to write again. So once again sorry for making you all wait so long.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as most of the storyline.

Chapter 18

Annabell had orbed Mrs. Garwin back to her manor and now all 5 of the teenagers were piled into Tylers hummer on their way back to the school. All of them with some unanswered questions swimming threw their minds.

Finally after a couple minutes of silence Annabell couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok why is everyone so quiet shouldn't we be celebrating." She asked confused.

When no one answered her she just shut up and stared straight ahead. After two more minutes of silence she had had enough. "I'll see you boys later let me know when your ready to talk about what's up your asses." Annabell said orbing out of the vehicle.

"Ok remind me again of why we're mad at her." Caleb said looking between his brothers.

"She lied to us about why she left. And until she tells me why I'm not talking to her." Reid said looking pissed.

"Dude she probably just didn't want you to have it even worse with your mom. I mean she was going to have to leave either way." Pogue said trying to shed some light on it all.

"Yeah but she still could of told us when she got back. I mean why would she have let us put her through hell when it wasn't even her fault." Tyler said almost as angry as Reid.

"Oh come on do you honestly think that we would have believed her. I mean it took me until about 2 hours ago to finally trust her again." Caleb said backing up Pogue.

"Yeah I guess your right." Reid said hanging his head down.

"We really should celebrate you know." Pogue said with a huge smile on his face.

"Nicky's." Tyler said

"Nickys." The other boys repeated.

When the got back to the dorms Reid went to see if he could find Annabell and luckily for him she was in her room. However she didn't look very happy in fact she looked extremely sad and angry as she went through Lindsey's stuff. With everything that was going on Reid had almost forgotten what his sister had done for him.

"Hey Bella." Reid said knocking on the door frame.

"What do you want Reid." Annabell asked slightly angry.

"I wanted to see how you were doing we were kinda assholes in the car." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well don't worry about it." She said shoving some more clothes into a box.

"Oh come on Bella don't be like this." He said getting slightly angry too.

"Like what Reid. I'm sorry that I'm not in a good mood right now but you try to be when you had to go and tell the mother of your best friend what happened. Mrs. Pratt looked completely devastated and about ready to kill me. My own mother was pissed enough to tell me not to come back. Therefore I officially have no home." Annabell said roughly shoving more things into a box.

"Yes you do." Reid said trying to make her feel better.

"Really Reid where huh. I don't have a fuckin home your mom hates me my mom won't talk to me and dads dead so please enlighten me as to how the fuck I have a home." She said throwing the box across the room.

"What's the saying huh that home is where the heart is right. So why can't we all just be good enough. You have me, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb. Come on most girls would kill for that." Reid said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know Reid I did." She said sadly shaking her head.

Reid then realized what he had said and wanting to slap himself for it.

"That's not what I meant. I…god where's Tyler when you need him." Reid mumbled to himself.

This though got a slight chuckle out of Annabell. "I know what you mean Reid and I appreciate it really I do but it's simply not the same."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't really have a home right now either." Reid said scratching the back of his head again. (Nervous habit)

Annabell looked at him strangely. "HUH."

"Well you see my mom might have slipped about sending you away and I might have had some choice words with her so well I don't really see myself going back there." He said rambling on.

"Reid that happened along time ago I forgave your mother for it and so should you. I mean she couldn't have always been that bad." She said trying to stick up for Mrs. Garwin though she wasn't sure why.

"Are you kidding me Annabell it was hell absolute hell. I mean especially when she would bring them over." Reid said quietly.

"Whose them Reid what are you talking about." Annabell asked confused and curious at the same time.

"Her fuck buddies. I swear she had a different one every week. Some were ok but some were just plan mean. And when they were mean she was mean." He said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Define mean." Annabell asked cautiously.

"Nothing really don't worry about it." Reid said looking at his gloved hands.

"It's clearly not nothing and don't make me look through your head for it." Annabell said crossing her arms.

"Bella I really don't want to talk about it right now. Come on I came to get you so that you could come and celebrate with us." Reid said hoping she would drop it.

"Fine but you're going to have to tell me at some point." She said pointing her finger at him.

"Deal." Reid said smirking.

"Alright well one sec." And with that Annabell packed and sent all of Lindsey's stuff to her mother with one quick move of her hand.

"Man you definitely have the better powers." Reid said whining.

"Oh shut up before I use them on you." She said laughing.

Reid froze up for a moment. "Oh sorry wasn't thinking." Annabell said when she realized that it had kinda already happened.

"Lets just go." Reid said shaking his head and putting his sister in a headlock.

"Reid my hair." She shrieked.

"Will look the same no matter what." He said laughing at her.

When the got to Nicky's Annabell smiled see all of the guys there. Even though she had seen them a lot since she got back with everything going on she didn't really feel like she had spent time with them though.

"Hey baby." She said kissing Tyler.

"So I take it your not mad at me." Tyler said chuckling softly.

"Nah I never could stay mad at you." She said pushing herself closer to his side.

"So where were you for the whole half a day that you were gone?" Tyler asked sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"Ok first of all I thought it was going to be longer so yeah that whole letter thing lets forget it every happened." Annabell said laughing.

"Deal." The guys all said.

"So where were you." Tyler asked nudging her in the side.

"I went back home to talk to Mrs. Pratt and my mom about what had happened." She said softly. This caught the attention of the whole table including Reid who had already heard it all.

"And." Tyler prodded.

"I won't be going back anytime soon."

"I'm sorry babe." He said kissing her temple.

"Don't be Reid made me realize that I have all the family I need right here at this table." She said shrugging.

"Wait Reid made you realize something like that." Caleb asked laughing.

"Hey shut up dick I can have my moments." Reid said defending himself.

"Well Garwin I never took you for such a girl." Pogue said laughing at him.

"Fuck you guys." Reid said walking over to the pool table making everyone else start to laugh as well.

The night was going well with all of them just laughing and hanging out together. Sarah and Kate had showed up later and Annabell was hoping that they would all be able to be friends. She didn't want to have any kind of problems with her 'brothers' girlfriends that would just cause too much tension. And tension was the last thing that she wanted to deal with when it came to them.

All of the guys had gone off to play they're different games leaving the girls at the table.

"So I know that I didn't really make the best impression with you two." Annabell said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it Caleb and Pogue already told us everything. And honestly it wouldn't have been our place to judge you to begin with." Sarah said smiling at her.

"Ok you are way to nice how the hell did Caleb get you." Annabell asked laughing.

"He was just that charming." Sarah said with a twinkle in her eye.

"OH god now you got her started." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah like your one to talk." Sarah said smirking at her friend.

"So how long have you and Pogue been together?" Annabell asked Kate.

"Umm a little over two years now." Kate said smiling.

"That's awesome I'm really glad that the guys found you they deserve to be happy."

"What about you and Tyler. I mean after that whole wet dream fiasco we haven't really seen you." Sarah said laughing at the memory.

Sadness flashed in Annabells eyes for a moment as she thought of Lindsey but it quickly vanished at the thought of the dream. "Well I don't really know. I mean I love Tyler I always have but I actually don't know if we're dating. I mean he didn't officially ask me." Annabell said wondering now herself where they stood.

"Good job Sarah now you have her doubting it. Annabell Tyler is head over heels in love with you. Maybe he just assumes that he doesn't have to ask that it's just a given." Kate says making perfect sense.

"Yeah probably I mean I tell him that I love him and he tells me that he loves me so I think that is better then him asking me out." Annabell said laughing.

"So what are you girls laughing at?" Tyler asked walking over to the table.

"Just how you haven't even asked Annabell to be your girlfriend." Kate said putting on a fake angry face.

Tyler paled a little bit and looked at Annabell. "Well I just thought ……I mean… I didn't think that…..umm well…. I…god I'm an idiot." Tyler said smacking himself in the forehead.

This caused all of the girls to laugh. "Aww baby you never needed to don't worry about it. I love you and that's all that matters." Annabell said standing up to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh thank god." Tyler breathed out before he glared at Kate. "You shouldn't scare people like that." He said which caused them all to laugh a little more.

Tyler proceeded to pull Annabell out onto the dance floor when he heard the slow song come on. "I thought that you hated dancing." She asked from her spot on his chest.

"I don't like it that much but I know that you do. And it's not so bad as long as I'm dancing with you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hmmm I love you." Annabell said pushing her body closer to his.

Tyler couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man on earth. The girl that he loved who he had always loved was in love with him as well.

"I know that you said it didn't matter but Annabell Garwin would you be my girlfriend." He asked looking down into her eyes.

She smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Of course I will Mr. Simms."

Reid watched the scene unfold from the pool table. He was glad that his best friend and sister were happy and honestly he wouldn't trust anyone more with his sister then he did Tyler. However deep down he felt a little pain of jealousy. Not that Tyler was dating his sister but that all of the other sons felt something he didn't. They were all in love and Reid was starting to wonder if there was ever going to be a girl that he was interested in for more then just sex.

Please review I love hearing from you guys : )

Delia


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much for having patience with me and I promise that I am now back to this story at least part time. I have midterms coming up but I am going to make sure to get out at least two chapters a week.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as most of the story line.

Chapter 19

A couple of weeks have gone by and everything seems to be going smoothly. Annabell had performed the spell on all of the others and they had all seemed to work. She and Tyler were getting closer and oddly enough her and Reid had gone the whole time without any major fights.

It was now 6 in the morning on a Saturday and Annabell was not prepared for the knock that was coming from her door.

"Just come in." She yelled thinking it was one of the guys. However whoever it was stopped for a second and then started again.

Annabell threw the covers off her bed and marched to the door. "What the fuck do you want?" She said swinging the door open. However on the other side was not anyone that she knew.

"Oh umm I'm really sorry. I just got here and they said that you had the other key and I know that it's early but I have all of my stuff…and umm." The girl trailed off clearly intimidated by the girl standing in front of her.

"Yeah ok that's all good and shit but who are you." Annabell asked confused.

"Oh umm I'm your new roommate. I just transferred in. My names Melissa. Melissa Dowling." The girl said holding her hand out.

Annabell looked at her before shaking her hand. "Oh I'm Annabell Garwin I didn't know I was getting a roommate. Sorry for being such a bitch." She said smiling at the scared girl in front of her.

"Oh it's ok. It's really early I probably would have been the same way." Melissa said.

Annabell just opened the door and grabbed one of the girls' bags. "Do you have more stuff?" she asked her.

"Oh yeah it's out in the car. But I can just get it later." Melissa said not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Oh no it's cool I know of a couple of boys who would just love to go and get it now." Annabell said smirking at her.

Melissa just giggled and followed her down to the boys' corridor.

When they got to the door Annabell starting to bang on it really loud.

"Whoever the fuck you are go away." She heard Reid say.

"Oh come now dear brother that's no way to talk to a lady." Annabell said threw the door.

"Well when I meet one I will refrain from the language." Reid said opening the door. However he stopped short when he saw someone standing next to her.

"Hey Reid this is my new roommate Melissa. Melissa this is my brother Reid." She said stepping past him and into the room.

When she walked in she saw that Tyler was still sleeping and almost didn't want to wake him. Almost that is and with that she jumped up on the bed and began to bounce waking Tyler up.

"Annabell I love you but I am going to kill you." Tyler said laughing at his overly hyper girlfriend.

"Well my new roommate just got here and I need you two strong boys to help us with her stuff." Annabell said giving him a quick kiss and getting off the bed.

"Tyler since Annabell is slacking with the introduction this is Melissa her new roommate. And Melissa this is Tyler her boyfriend." Reid said walking back into the room.

"Well come on boys there are box's to be carried." Annabell said smirking at them both.

"But it's like 6 Bella." Reid said laying back down on his bed.

"I'm really sorry I should have just waited in a lounge or something." Melissa said looking at the ground.

Tyler just threw a pillow at Reid and got out of bed.

"Well I don't know if asshole over there is going to help but I am up and ready so show me to the boxes." Tyler said grinning at Melissa.

"Come on Reid please help us." Annabell said pouting at him.

"You can put your god damn lip away that mushy shit only works on Tyler." Reid said rolling back over.

"If you help us I will let you drive my baby." Annabell said grinning.

Reid cracked one eye open. "Really."

"Really." She said laughing.

Reid got up. "Well then come on what are you all waiting for." He said walking out the door.

It only took about 20 minutes with everyone helping out and soon the boys had gone back to their room with a promise of brunch.

"So they seemed like pretty cool guys." Melissa said trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. There are two more just like them and then their two girlfriends." Annabell said lying on her bed.

"So umm does Reid have a girlfriend?" Melissa asked blushing.

Annabell just started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh hunny I hate to break it to you but my brother is not the dating type. Apparently he is just kinda gets laid and then doesn't talk to them again."

"Apparently." Melissa asked confused.

"Well that's just what the guys have said. I moved away for four years to live with my mom and just recently came back to town. So I don't know for sure but that's the talk around school." Annabell said honestly.

"Oh well that sucks cause he is really cute." Melissa said blushing again.

"Well you never know he could always turn over a new leaf. Actually since I've been back he's only been with one person but as much as I love my brother if I were you I would be careful." Annabell said smiling at her new roommate.

"Well thanks for the warning. So what other guys are there at this school." Melissa asked hoping to get the inside scoop.

"Well I only really hang out with the four boys so I don't really know. However I can tell you to stay away from Aaron Abbott that guy is a prick and a half."

"Alright so I should stay away from Aaron and your brother and the other guys are taken. A lot of help you are." Melissa said laughing.

"Don't worry you will meet Kate and Sarah later and I'm sure that Kate will have someone that she is just dying to hook you up with." Ananbell said smirking.

"Why do I get the feeling that is a bad thing?" Melissa asked.

"Because it probably is. Now I don't know about you but I'm still tired so how about a couple hours of sleep and then we can get ready for brunch with everyone." Annabell said getting under her covers.

"Its like you read my mind." Melissa said fluffing her pillow.

It was now the middle of the afternoon and the two girls were waiting for Reid and Tyler to pick them up. Annabell was starting to wonder why she had told Reid that he could drive her baby. However she was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Annabell said from her computer chair.

"You ladies ready?" Tyler asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah just let me grab my jacket." Annabell said following Melissa out the door.

"Keys." Reid said smirking from his spot on the wall.

Annabell just glared and then threw them at his head.

"Hey now little sister no need to be violent." Reid said twirling them on his finger.

"Lets just go before you two kill each other." Tyler said wrapping his arm around Annabells waist.

When they got to the café the rest of the crew was already there.

"Should I be nervous?" Melissa whispered to Annabell.

Annabell just shook her head no and looped her arm through the other girls.

When they got to the table Pogue looked up amused. "You trading in baby boy for a chick." He asked laughing.

Melissa turned bright red and Annabell just smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ok everyone this is my new roommate Melissa. Melissa this is Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and Kate." She said pointing to all of them.

They had all sat down and ordered when Kate started asking questions.

"So where did you move from." She asked Melissa.

"Oh I've been everywhere but my last home was in Philly." She said as the waitress came with their food.

"So what makes you have to move around so much?" Caleb asked taking a bite of his fries.

"My dad is in the military so we don't really get to stay in one place for too long." She answered.

"Wow that has to suck. I just moved here not to long ago and that was hard enough I can't imagine having to move all the time." Sarah said sympathetically.

"After awhile you learn to get used to it. Most of the time I just don't get attached and stick to myself but my dad promised that this is our final move." Melissa said shrugging her shoulders.

"So how did you get stuck living with my bitch of a sister." Reid asked throwing his two cents in as Annabell just glared at him.

"Well actually I got to choose and it was either Annabell or some Kira Snyder girl and her name just sounded mean." Melissa said laughing.

"You have no idea. Just wait until you meet her." Tyler said sweetly.

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" Pogue asked with his mouth full of burger.

"Babe you have no manners." Kate said closing his mouth which caused the rest of the group to laugh.

"I don't know. You want to go to Nicky's." Annabell asked Melissa.

"What's Nicky's?" she asked causing a grin from everyone at the table.

"It's a local hangout. It's really the only thing there is to do in this town." Caleb said to answer her question.

Melissa just shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Do you know how to play pool?" Reid asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Enough to kick your ass at it." She said moving his hand.

"You wanna bet on it." Reid asked grinning.

"Sure why not." Melissa said smirking back.

Annabell just put her head in her hands knowing that nothing good could come of this.

It was later that night and all of the girls were getting ready in Annabell and Melissa's room.

"Argh I have nothing to wear." Kate said pouting.

"You can look threw my stuff." Melissa said from her spot in front of the mirror.

Kate quickly got up and began ruffling threw her clothes. "Oh my god you have like the best clothes ever."

Melissa laughed. "Yeah well Philly had a lot of cool thrift stores. That's where I found most of it."

By the time the girls were almost ready they all looked great. Sarah was wearing a light green halter top and kaki mini skirt with a pair of green converse. Kate was wearing a deep purple cami with a black pleated mini and black stiletto heels. Melissa was wearing a yellow and black sundress with black flip flops. And Annabell was wearing a white tube with a jean mini, white flip flops and of course her black fingerless gloves.

"Okay why do you always have to wear those things? They ruin your outfit." Kate said pointing at her fingerless gloves.

"I don't know I've just always worn them so why stop now." Annabell said shrugging.

"I actually kind of like them. It's very Reid." Sarah said laughing.

"Okay first of all he never wore them until after I moved so if anything Reid is copying me got it." Annabell said throwing her hair up into a high pony tail while Melissa straightened her bangs.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah whatever you say." Kate said which caused Annabell to stick her tongue out at her.

"Wow that was classy." Melissa said laughing at the two.

"Hey you better watch it I know where you sleep." Annabell said smirking.

"And I'm holding a flat iron by your face." Melissa said smirking back.

"Okay you win." Annabell said laughing.

Just as the girls where putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup the door swung open.

"Lets go." Reid said motioning for them to hurry up.

"You now Reid you shouldn't just open the door like that what if one of us had been naked." Annabell said.

"Well that's what I was hoping for as long as it wasn't you." Reid said ducking as he anticipated the slap to his head.

"Whatever Garwin you are such a perv." Kate said slapping him instead.

"Oww love you too Kate." He said blowing a kiss at her.

When the got down to the parking lot they noticed that there was only Tylers hummer.

"How are we all supposed to fit." Sarah asked looking at the six people.

"Guess one of you lovely ladies will just have to sit on my lap." Reid said smirking at them.

All the girls looked at each other before Annabell smirked and stepped towards Reid.

"I said lovely lady not hideous sister."

Annabell just rolled her eyes at him."Well too bad bucko because I'm not going to leave one of them to be groped by you."

Reid just looked at her and made a quick decision. "Tyler I'm driving."

Tyler just chuckled at his friend and got into the passengers side with Annabell on his lap.

_UP next:_

_Melissa meets Aaron Abbott._

_Reid comes to a realization._

_And Tyler might just become a 'man.'_

Please review I always love hearing from you guys.

Delia


	20. Chapter 20

**AAHHHHH I am such a bad person. I am so sorry you guys I really didn't realize that it has been this long since I updated. I went to Africa for a couple of weeks and then once I got back I kind of just forgot about everything else. I am so sorry but I promise that I will try to get back into it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or storylines from the movie. Everything else though is mine lol.

Ch.20

The ride to Nicky's was full of laughter as Reid took every turn way to sharp. When they pulled into the parking lot they could see that both Caleb and Pogue were already there.

As soon as they walked into the small bar all eyes were on them and it made Melissa feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you guys like a freakin cult or something everyone is staring at you." Melissa said to Kate.

"Actually they're staring at you. We don't let too many people into our group so it's kind of a shocker to see us with someone new." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Basically you should feel extremely honored." Reid said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh I am just so honored." Melissa said laughing as she sat down in an empty chair.

The group of friends talked for awhile before Reid decided that it was time to take Melissa up on her little bet.

"So you ready for that game of pool?" He asked smirking at her.

"Oh I think the better question is whether or not you're ready to get your butt kicked by a girl." Melissa said smirking back.

Everyone at the table gave an ohhhhh as they listened to Reid get his shit handed back to him.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys." He said flipping them all off.

"So you think that she can beat him." Kate asked Annabell.

"I sure as heck hope so." She said leaning into Tyler.

"What did they bet anyways?" Sarah asked which caused Tyler to smirk.

"You know don't you." Pogue said looking at the youngest member.

"Maybe." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell us." Caleb said looking him in the eye trying to be intimidating.

"Nope." Tyler said smirking smugly at the leader.

"Annabell do you know." Sarah asked really wanting to know what it was.

"Yeah. And let's just say I really hope that Reid loses." She said causing Tyler to laugh.

"You two suck you know that." Kate said crossing her arms over her chest.

The two just looked at each other and shrugged.

Meanwhile at the pool table there was a completely different conversation going on.

"So you really think that you're going to be able to beat me." Reid said chalking up his stick.

"Oh honey I can almost guarantee that I am going to beat you." Melissa said smiling across the table at him as she racked the balls. "Oh and your sister told me to tell you no cheating."

Reid just looked back over to the table where Annabell gave him an 'I'm watching you' look. In which case he just smirked back.

The two were almost done with they're game when who would walk up to them. That's right none other than Aaron Abbot.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Aaron asked circling around Melissa.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She shot back at him.

"Oh I would definitely like to know." Aaron said resting is hands on her hips.

Reid was just about to jump in and do something when he saw a smirk form on Melissa's face.

"Oh hunny you couldn't handle this." She told him teasingly.

"Really I think that it's you who wouldn't be able to handle this." He said quirking an eyebrow at her.

Reid was slightly confused now was she actually flirting with Aaron or was this some kind of crazy female mind trick. Either way he was not liking it so far.

"No you see I don't play around with little boy like you I like to go for the real men." She said stepping around him to take her shot.

"OH and let me guess you think Garwin over there is a real man." Aaron asked scoffing.

Reid went to puff out his chest and be manly when she completely deflated it.

"No I think you're all a bunch of little boys." She said smirking at them both.

"Although Garwin does seem to have more promise then you." She said giving him a wink.

Aaron looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"So what your just like everyone else in this town huh and think that those four are god gift to the world." Aaron asked angrily.

"No I don't think that actually. I just met them so I don't really know anything about them. Although I am normally a pretty good judge of character and I would say that you're a sexist pig with no manners and a rather large 'Sons of Ipswich' complex." Melissa replied without missing a beat.

"Whatever sweet heart just let me know when you decide that you do in fact need a real man." Aaron said whispering the last part in her ear.

With that he walked away and Melissa took her next shot winning the game.

"Well blondie looks like you owe me a little show." She said laughing at him.

Reid who was still trying to figure out what was going on with the whole Aaron thing just gave her a nervous smile.

The group of teenagers over at the other end of the bar had seen the incident and were all rather surprised when Reid didn't step in. Although it also didn't look like Melissa needed much help.

"Since when does Reid just sit back and do nothing." Sarah asked confused.

"Since Nicky threatened to kick him out for good if he got into another fight." Pogue said not taking his eyes off the scene.

"What I want to know is where the shy Melissa that we met this morning went." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah she left just about the time we got back to the dorms." Kate said thinking about the fun they all had getting ready together.

"Yeah but I doubt it will be as much fun as watching Annabell kick his ass." Caleb said laughing a bit at the memory.

"I second that." She said raising her glass.

They all did a toast and by the time that they turned back to the pool table Aaron was gone and Reid has a nervous look on his face. They're suspicions were confirmed when Melissa gave him a pat on the back and walked back over to the group.

"So who wants to watch Reid to a striptease to 'When I think about you I touch myself'" Melissa asked them all laughing.

The rest of the table busted out laughing as they're blonde haired friend walked over shuffling his feet.

"Dude not only did you lose to a girl but you have to do a striptease." Tyler said beginning to laugh uncontrollable.

It wasn't soon before all of the teens were almost on the floor in laughter.

"Yuck it up assholes cause it won't ever happen again." Reid said pouting.

Annabell was the first one to regain her composer when she realized something. "Wait he's not taking everything off is he cause I don't want to see that ever." She said shuddering at the thought.

Everyone else gave a disgusted look as well.

"You guys are assholes. And no I get to keep my boxers on." Reid said releasing all of they're fears.

"So when do I get to see this little show." Sarah asked with an evil grin.

"Not until I go and get some ones." Kate said with a suggestive one of her own.

"Hahaha you guys really really suck." Reid said going to the bar to get a drink.

Melissa said down in the chair that Reid had been in earlier and couldn't help but feel like she had ended up with a pretty decent group of people. She was broken out of her thoughts though when she heard Pogue speak.

"You're not really going to make him do that are you?" Pogue asked trying not to start laughing again.

"Hell yes I am. He shouldn't have made a bet with me." Melissa said with a grin all her own.

Once again the whole table bust out laughing.

"Oh my god you should make him do it right here in the bar." Kate said covering her mouth at the thought.

"Oh come on you don't want to totally embarrass him do you." Annabell asked starting to feel bad for her brother.

All of the others at the table looked at each other before shaking they're head yes.

With that Annabell got up from the table to be the bearer of bad news.

"So it seems that all of our friends have decided that you get to pay up here and now." She said slouching next to him.

"Wait what ….here in public. I thought that it was just going to be me and Melissa." Reid said actually looking a little nervous.

"Nope you're on big brother. Now here are my two rules. One have some fun with it. And two if you even think about taking off your boxers I swear to god I will make you regret it for the rest of your life." She said very seriously.

Reid just looked gave her a look like 'yeah I'm going to take off all my clothes in front of you.'

"Hey just checking." Annabell said throwing her hands into the air. "Now come on big brother the spot light is all yours." She said starting to laugh.

No sooner had Reid gotten to the table and the song came out of the jukebox. With that the teens cleared they're table of all drinks while the guys forced Reid up onto the table.

Once up there he had no idea what to do . That was until Kate yelled "Yeah Garwin take it off." This seemed to catch the attention of the whole bar.

It wasn't long before there was a swarm of females gathered around the table.

It was about half way through the song when Reid really loosened up and decided to have fun with it. He also decided to get Melissa back by pulling her up onto the table and singing the song to her while he stripped.

"Wow this is kind of making me hot." Sarah said fanning herself with her hand.

"You don't have to tell me." Kate said doing the same.

"You guys are both pigs." Annabell said laughing at her brother and his antics.

When the song ended Annabell swore that she heard a collective ahhh from every female in the bar including Sarah and Kate this of course caused her to laugh a little.

"That wasn't so bad big brother. Look at what you did to Sarah and Kate." Annabell said laughing as Caleb and Pogue both scowled.

"What can I say I'm just that hot." Reid said blowing the ladies each a kiss which seemed to knock them out of they're trance.

"Oh shut up Garwin." Kate and Sarah both said at the same time.

"I have to say Reid I wasn't expecting you to actually go through with it." Melissa said putting her arm around his waiste.

"Well you know I don't like to disappoint a lady." He said smirking.

"Uh huh I bet." Melissa said sitting back down.

The group of teens stayed for awhile and talked during which time numerous girls felt the need to give Reid they're number. It was close to 2 in the morning when the group decided to head back much in the same way that they had gotten there.

**Once again I am so sorry that it took so long. Hopefully this will knock me back into my writing.**

**Delia**


End file.
